Hopscotch
by casgetoutofmyassbutt
Summary: Allen has a terrible sense of direction, so terrible that he gets lost in the airport and gets on the wrong plane! There he meets a plane sick, japanese man who changes Allen's life. for the better? or for the worse? Rated M, Yaoi, Yullen
1. Chapter 1

"Flight 260A to Hawaii is now boarding." Allen Walker looked up from his plane ticket to the sound system above his head. He clenched the paper in his hand. The flight was boarding its passengers. Allen was a passenger, but he wasn't anywhere near where he needed to be.

Lavi, Allen's friend, had invited him on a trip to Hawaii. His grandfather had given him, and a friend of choice, an all expense paid trip to Hawaii. Allen was lucky to have such an awesome friend with a loaded grandfather, but he was unlucky because he was lost in the large New york Airport.

Allen couldn't call Lavi because the red head's phone was off for the flight. "Ahh!" Allen ran his hands through his platinum blonde, almost white, hair. Frustrated, he stomped off looking at all the different boarding flights.

"Flight 930D to Japan is now boarding." Allen cursed at the monotone voice above him. He could care less about Japan. He wanted a way to get to Hawaii, preferably his plane. "Last call for passengers boarding Flight 260A to Hawaii."

Allen whimpered and his carry-on suddenly felt heavier. Then, suddenly, his eyes caught a sign with a beautiful coastline picture on it. The word Hawaii was labeled on it in big colorful letters. Allen sighed with relief. He didn't see Lavi anywhere in the seating area. The whole plane had already boarded. Allen dropped off his plane ticket and ran down the tunnel towards the plane.

Out in the waiting area a worker picked up the Hawaii sign and revealed that right behind it was a sign for Japan. He had set down the sign, accidentally covering the plane's true destination.** Allen had gotten on the wrong plane.**

Upon entering the plane, Allen was so excited he didn't notice that Lavi was no where in sight. He just happily took an empty seat next to a girl around his age. She had straight across bangs and long, dark hair. Allen said nothing to her, she seemed to be sleeping, and Allen didn't want to wake her.

That's very convenient, being able to sleep just about anywhere. Allen set his book bag, carry-on, under the seat in front of him The doors of the plane closed and the pressure inside the plane increased. Allen leaned his head back and closed his silver eyes, trying to get comfortable and sleep like the girl next to him. He soon fell into a slumber, missing all of the introduction and safety precautions for the flight.

"Thank you for choosing Air Japan." Said the stewardess.

–

"Hey, wake up Moyashi." Said a voice near Allen's ear. He had been sleeping for a few hours, not even a third of the way through the flight yer. "Wake up!"

Allen stirred, opening his eyes and wiping his mouth free of drool. "huh?" He looked up at the person next to him. He had fallen over in his sleep onto his neighbor. "Oh sorry!" He shot back, looking into his neighbor's eyes. They were a beautiful, dark blue color, a lot like the color of her hair.

"I have to take a leak, can you move?" Allen's eyes widened. Sure his neighbor looked like a girl, had nice pretty hair like a girl, almost everything like a girl, but the voice. The voice was deep, like dark velvet. Then Allen looked at his neighbor's chest, further confirming his suspicions. "Move?" The person asked.

"_Oh! Yeah! Sorry!" Allen stood up. His neighbor was in fact, a man. Scuffling his way into the isle of the airplane, Allen moved to the side to let the very feminine man walk to the back of the plane. Allen then sat back down. Well isn't he nice... That was when Allen noticed that almost all of the people on the plane were Asian. Japanese to be exact. And to think about it, that fem guy was Japanese too._

_Sitting in his seat, Allen went over his thoughts thinking about why there were so many Asian people on the flight to Hawaii. Well they do travel in large groups. Allen held his chin and sighed. He became lost in thought, only to be brought back to reality by his neighbor standing angrily in the isle._

"Oh sorry." Allen jumped from his seat, blushing with embarrassment. His neighbor growled at him in an almost animal-like manner. "Sorry." Allen said again, sitting down and going back to his thought process.

"Why do you look so confused, Moyashi?" The man next to Allen asked him. Allen looked up at him and looked like he was about to cry. "Huh, Moyashi?" The man persisted.

"I don't know what Moyashi means. Is that Japanese?" Allen feared the worst. And the worst was the truth. He was on the wrong flight and heading towards Japan. Allen freaked, grabbing his bag from the underside of the seat in front of him. He rummaged through it, looking for a very important document. "Thank god!" Allen sighed, letting all of the pent up air leave his body. "My passport!" Allen hugged the small blue passport and smile.

"Yes it is Japanese." The feminine man answered. "Now what's with the confused look and the sudden squeal of delight for having a passport?" The man was rude, tapping his foot in the small area that was allowed at his feet. "So?" He crossed his arms.

Allen saw him as the unhappy-camper-waking-up-from-the-wrong-side-of-the-bed type. " I thought something was wrong when I got onto this plane." He sighed. "My friend is no where to be found, and there are a lot of Japanese people in here." A;;em's silver eyes traveled the plane cabin again. He saw a few Americans, but not many.

"You're going to Japan, idiot, of course there are a lot of Japanese people." Allen was right. His neighbor was the cranky type. So Allen sighed, while rubbing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"There inlays my problem." Allen knew it would be best to find the positives. "My name's Allen, and apparently I am on the wrong flight." He held out his hand to greet his angry neighbor. "What's your name?"

"Kanda." He said quickly.

"Excuse me?"

"Kanda." He said again, this time slower. He did not reach for Allen's hand in return. He merely assumed his sitting up, sleeping position and closed his eyes.

Allen took his hand down slowly, smiling, yet annoyed at his misfortune. "Well, it's nice to meet you Kanda."

"Che. Whatever." Said kanda before falling asleep again.

–

A few more hours into the flight, Allen began worrying about his luggage that was now on a flight towards Hawaii, instead of his destination to Japan. This mix up was causing him a lot of trouble. Good things he had his passport with him, other wise he wouldn't be able to leave the airport in Japan and go back to the United States.

Allen placed the small blue document back into his bag. He had been clutching onto it for the past few hours that his neighbor, Kanda, had been sleeping. Allen looked past Kanda and watched the clouds toll by through the small, circular plane window. The flight to Hawaii would have been long, and the one to Japan would be even longer. Allen guessed himself just above California by now, since it had been close to six hours that he had been on the plane.

_If I make a scene now on the plane, maybe I can stay in the US if we landed. Allen thought it over. He would probably get arrested. I guess I have no choice but to go to Japan. That was it. That was all Allen could do, although he was not pleased with it. He couldn't speak any Japanese, nor did he had any clothes packed with him. _

Allen Walker was screwed.

Jumping out of his though process, Allen reached down into his bag and grabbed a book he had been wanting to read. He had at least ten more hours left of his flight. Maybe more, he didn't know exactly. Just as he opened his book to the first page, the grumpy Japanese man next to him stirred, opened his eyes, and began to speak.

"Hey, get up Moyashi." He commanded.

"Why?"

"Because I said so.

"Another bathroom break?" Allen asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" Kanda retorted, snarling.

Allen sighed, setting his book back down into his bag and pushing it underneath the seat. "You should really get that checked." Allen moved out of the way for Kanda and then sat back down when the Asian strode off to the bathroom at the back of the plane.

No more than five minutes later, Kanda was back and the process happened again. Allen got up, Kanda moved into his seat and sat down, Allen sat down, and the silence grew between the two again. "So..." Allen started. "Why are you going to Japan?" He asked Kanda, who looked back at Allen with a hard look on his face.

"I'm going home." He said shortly. Going back to closing his eyes and meditating in a zen-like matter.

"You're from Japan?" Allen thought that was amazing. "You speak perfect English!" Maybe Allen could rely on this shady character of a man later on when he was lost in Japan.

"Yes." Kanda said, looking over Allen, taking in all of of the younger's features. Allen was small for his age. He was out of college, almost twenty-six years old, and yet he was only five foot seven. Kanda was six foot, making Allen a lot shorter than himself. Allen had platinum blonde hair, and silver-gray eyes. His skin was pale and he was lean. Kanda closed his eyes and turned away, but Allen continued talking.

"Do you think you could help me when we land? I need to get to Hawaii from Japan." Allen asked, hoping that Kanda would be helpful and nice.

"No." All of Allen's hopes were crushed. Kanda snorted out. He didn't want to deal with American tourists, even if Allen wasn't going to Japan on purpose.

"Oh." Allen said slowly, sitting back in his seat, totally shot down. Allen didn't know why, but he liked this Kanda person. Kanda may had looked like a woman at first, but now that Allen looked at him, Kanda was definitely a guy. He had a strong chin and even stronger, deep, smoldering eyes.

When Kanda looked back at Allen, catching his gaze, Allen blushed. He didn't know why he got all hot suddenly. He just went back to reading his book, sneaking glances at the beautiful man, next to him, every once in a while.

_I wonder why he is so mean and grumpy? Allen asked himself. He wasn't going to finish his book anytime soon. He was so preoccupied with his angry neighbor that he couldn't concentrate on anything else._

The stewardess of the place came rolling down the plan isle with her cart filed with drinks and snacks. "Anything for you sir?" She asked Allen. Allen shook his head, not wanting anything. She then proceeded to ask Kanda, who looked pale to Allen. He shook his head quickly, not wanting anything either. When he rolled away, Kanda nudged Allen's shoulder once more.

"Hey, get up Moyashi." He said, urging.

"Again?" Allen rolled his eyes, sighing, and standing up for his neighbor. This time, Kanda bolted out into the isle and ran for the bathroom. Allen smirked, now knowing his new friend's weakness and why he had to get up every ten minutes.

Kanda was plane sick.


	2. Chapter 2

That time, Kanda was in the bathroom for a while. Allen sat more near the front of the plane, so he couldn't hear the wrenching sounds coming from the bathroom like the others could. When Kanda stepped out of the small bathroom, he was as pale as can be and caught int a cold sweat. He had wiped up and washed out his mouth with water.

"Are you okay?" Allen asked, teasing his Japanese friend. "You look a little drained." Allen stood up, repeating the same process he had done before.

Kanda turned his head away, covering his dark hair with a curtain of bangs. "Che. I'm fine." He moved in, sitting down, and took in a deep breath. When he say down the plane cabin shook due to turbulence. Kanda clutched the arm rest and took in another breath, this one coming in sharply.

"Oh sure, you're fine." Allen leaned down, picking up his bag and rummaging through it. "Here." He said, holding a small capsule of pills. " I get sea sick sometimes and since I was supposed to go to Hawaii, I brought them. They're motion sickness pills."

Kanda glared. "I'm fine. I don't need those damn things."

"Suit yourself." Allen shrugged, placing the pill container back into his bag. Allen felt that the silence between them was getting bad. Kanda had grown tense due to the plane bumping up and down. Allen decided to start up a conversation to ease Kanda back to his cranky self. "So you're from Japan? What part?" Even if Kanda answered, Allen wouldn't know what he was talking about. He had no idea or information about Japan. Which was very bad.

"I'm from Tokyo, heard of it?" Kanda was making a smart ass comment. Of course Allen knew of Tokyo. It was the damn capital of Japan. Everyone knew that.

Allen continued the conversation with a smart ass comment of his own. "Oh! What's it like there? Are there like farms and stuff around? You know where the cows and chickens are?" Allen smirked, rolling his eyes. "How about trying not to be such an ass?" Allen suggested. "It might help you later on in life." Allen didn't know why, but he felt so calm and friendly with Kanda. He would have never called a perfect stranger and ass before he met Kanda.

"What was that, Moyashi?" Kanda growled, trying to keep his voice down to prevent the plane from going into a mass panic.

"You heard me." Allen huffed. Kanda glared at him, not saying another word. He looked Allen up and down, resting his eyes at the younger's soft pink lips, raising them to see even pinker cheeks, and then finally Silver eyes. Kanda shook his head, cursing at himself for checking another man out. Even though Allen was small and could easily be mistaken as a girl, as Kanda had been.

"Che."

"What was that Kanda?" Allen asked, referring to the small noise that Kanda had made. Kanda turned and glared. He formed his lips and teeth to make the same noise again, this time slower and longer. "CHEEEEEEE..." Kanda huffed, not liking where he unfortunately sat on the plane. "So why were you going to Hawaii with a friend anyways? Who is it, some hot babe with a ton of cash?" Kanda laughed, not long, but enough to make Allen respond.

"No..." Allen started. "My best friend, who is a guy, invited me." Allen said, matter-of-factly. "His grandpa gave him and a friend, being me, an all expense paid trip to Hawaii. But now I am stuck going to Japan." Allen sighed, closing his eyes to get rid of the headache he had given himself.

"What kind of guy asks a friend, who is also a guy, to go to Hawaii with him?" Kanda asked, thinking Allen's friend sure was strange. "What is he, Gay or something?"

Allen frowned. "NO!" He huffed and puffed. He knew Lavi wasn't gay. He was sure of it. Although he had experimented with him in their younger years.

"Are you gay?" Cam Kanda's next question. His eyes narrowed, but they still seemed to catch a shine.

"No..." Allen said, less assertive this time. Sure he could call a complete stranger and ass, but he could come out and be like. _"Hey! I'm Allen Walker! And I'm GAY!" _No sir. He couldn't do that. Although it was the truth. Allen sighed and dropped his head low. "What about you?" He asked, slightly hoping that the Japanese man swung one way or another. The man was gorgeous. Allen wasn't going to lie. He secretly hoped Kanda was gay. He would be a very sexy Gay man.

Kanda growled, wrinkling his nose. "Of course not." He glared at Allen who looked shot down. His silver eyes were downcast. He had totally been rejected. Kanda probably didn't even realize that his words were harsh. He was just being himself, the hateful bastard he was.

What each of them didn't know was that the other was lying. Allen was gay. That was certain. He was certain about that himself. And Kanda... well Kanda was questionable.

With close to eight hours left on the flight, the captain and stewards thought it would be a good time to show a movie. The movie screens dropped down, every three or so rows of seat back. One dropped down in front of the seat where Kanda and Allen were sitting. Allen reached for his bag, pulling out a set of headphones pulling them on and plugging them in. He sat back and started to enjoy the movie. Kanda stayed in his meditation-like pose and closed his eyes, finally enjoying the silence that wasn't Allen.

–

Allen's eyes fluttered. He was falling asleep due to the soft music that was playing in the background of the movie. It was a romance. When it got sad, Allen teared up. When it was heartwarming, Allen sighed and felt better, but then he thought about his relationship status, which was single.

Allen's head fell to the side, his eyes closing. He leaned over on Kanda accidentally in his slumber. The samurai wanna-be opened his dark eyes' looking over to his shoulder on which Allen had fell asleep. He was going to wake the smaller, but when he got a full look at Allen's sleeping face, he couldn't help but sigh and relax.

_He is sort of cute in his own annoying bratty way. Kanda fell back into his seat, making the position more comfortable for both himself and Allen. He then closed his eyes, trying to calm his nervous stomach. He didn't want to get up and cause Allen to wake. He wanted to make the moment last for at least a little longer. It was true, Kanda actually had a soft side. But as soon as Allen would get up, he would go back to his mean self. He was just slightly bi-polar._

The hours passed, and Kanda was awaken by the plane rumbling up and down due to more turbulence. Allen was awaken also. Both opened their eyes. Allen's silver one's fluttered wide open , staring straight into Kanda's cobalt ones.

That was when Allen noticed that Kanda didn't have normal brown eyes like most Japanese people did. Kanda's eyes, in fact,were a deep blue color. Allen blushed fiercely, noticing how close he was to Kanda. Kanda's face lit up also. He stood up quickly in the small space he was given. " I have to go. Get up." He held his stomach with one hand and his mouth with another.

Allen stood up immediately. He jumped to the isle and Kanda ran past him, running to the bathroom at the back of the plane cabin. Once he was there, he slammed the flimsy door behind him and stuck his head down the toilet.

Allen's face was still red and his heart was pounding. He reached for his bag, yanking out the pill container he had and ran back to the bathroom, knocking on the small door. "Kanda?" He called out softly, but loud enough for the Asian man to hear. "Are you alright? I brought those pills if you want them." Allen pressed his ear to the door. He could hear Kanda's coughing, but no wrenching sounds.

"I'm fine!" Kanda hacked back. His face was red from coughing into the toilet. His stomach felt the need to empty itself, but it wasn't happening. Kanda couldn't throw up and it was agonizing. He leaned against the wall of the cramped bathroom.

He sighed, taking in a deep breath and calming himself. "I didn't throw up, I'm fine, really." Kanda held his head. The plane jumped again, and the lock on the door went loose.

"I'll keep them on me, just in case." Allen sighed, feeling bad for his neighbor.

"_Please return to your seats and buckle up. WE are experiencing some turbulence and wish for no one to get harmed." The speakers throughout the plane cabin sounded. Allen looked around as people started buckling their seat belts around their waists._

_Allen stood straight.. "Kanda, you have to go back to your seat." Allen said through the door to the bathroom. The plane rumbled again and Allen lost his footing. He pushed against the door for support, but it swung inward, causing Allen to tumble inward onto Kanda. "Wah! Sorry! The plane-" Allen fell on top of the Japanese man, his face close to Kanda's. He blushed. "Sorry."_

Kanda looked the younger in the face and was overcome with his cute looks. Kanda shook his head, his pony tail coming loose and some stray hairs falling in front of his face along with his bangs. "Che. It's fine. Just get off of me." He looked away, not wanting to do something stupid because of how close they were to each other. Kanda was feeling hot all of a sudden.

Allen pulled away and scratched his head. He then backed up and the door to the bathroom closed on them. "Ah! Oh no!" Allen tried to open the door to the bathroom, but it was too small for him to turnaround without pushing Kanda around painfully. "Um- I'll move this way, and you-" Allen stopped.

He was facing Kanda, his chest also touching Kanda's. Kanda pierced Allen with his dark eyes. He placed both hands on either side of Allen's head. "Che." Kanda sneered, wrinkling his nose like he usually did. "You smell good."

Allen blushed. He looked away. Allen had put on his cologne on before the flight for this purpose. He wished to meet someone, but not like that. He never thought that he would be stuck in an airplane bathroom with an angry Asian man who thought he smelled good.

"uh..." Allen was speechless. "Thanks?" He pushed back against the door. It wouldn't budge because it opened inward. Kanda moved closer. Allen closed his usual wide eyes and sighed. "You're just going to mess with me aren't you?" He asked, not yet opening his eyes to face Kanda. He only opened his eyes when he felt Kanda's cool breath on his cheeks and then his lips on his own.

Allen's eyes shot open. Sure eh had told Kanda that he wasn't Gay. Kanda had said the same in return. And yet not they were both in a situation. A very strange and hot situation.

Allen pushed back on Kanda's chest. This was all just too sudden. But Kanda pressed against Allen harder. Allen knew there was tension between himself and Kanda, but he didn't expect it to be sexual tension. Allen was pressing back against the door, making it creak against his and Kanda's combined weight.

"K-Kanda!" Allen managed to gasp out between Kanda's attacking kisses. Allen felt bad for the stewards and whoever could hear the commotion in the bathroom. It wasn't as bad as it sounded, although Allen's mouth was being raped by Kanda's.

"Shut up." Kanda ordered. He held Allen's chin firm. His cobalt eyes stared deeply into Allen's wide and confused ones. They were somewhat entrancing and made Allen feel dizzy. There was a danger to Kanda. The way he stared, the way he spoke, the way he held himself, and the way he pressed against Allen.

His large hands moved from Allen's chin, since Allen was now complying with the sensual attack to his lips. Kanda traced his fingers against Allen's jawline, moving down his neck and resting at his collarbone. The action made Allen gasp, parting his bruised lips slightly.

Kanda took that as the initiative to enter his tongue inside. Allen was alarmed at the entrance, his face gaining a deeper shade of red on his cheeks. He fought against the slick muscle, but lost. Kanda's dominance took over.

The door creaked behind them, the hinges buckling under the weight. The door broke, causing both Allen and Kanda to fall through in a heap,heir faces red and their lungs working hard to catch a breath. The plane went silent. Only the turbine engines being heard. Allen participants of the flight, most of which were Asian, stared at the two with squinting eyes.

Allen was completely and so was Kanda. Yet they had two different way of dealing with it. Kanda got up from on top of the younger. He apologized for breaking the door, picking it up and leaning it against the wall. He then walked off back to his seat, glaring at anyone who gave him a funny look.

Allen was left on the floor of the isle in very uncomfortable position. _What the hell just happened?_


	3. Chapter 3

Allen hurried back to his seat. His face was so red and everyone was staring at him. He couldn't be like Kanda and glare back at them. His heart wasn't strong enough to deal with the embarrassment. He his himself underneath the hood of his jacket and skillfully, like a ninja, made his way back to his seat.

"What was that?" He asked Kanda in a hushed , but frantic tone. Kanda was picking at his nails and trying to ignore the younger.

"That was nothing." Kanda stated. "Absolutely nothing." He looked over to Allen and made it clear to him that he intended to keep it that way.

Allen disregarded the look that Kanda had given him. "No... I'm pretty sure you touched me with your lips." Allen's face was still bright. "There was some tongue in there too." Allen hushed down some more. "So what was with that?" He questioned, lowering his head and looking up into Kanda's eyes.

"It was nothing, Moyashi." Kanda clenched his teeth. "Now drop it."

"No way am I dropping it. I just got molested in an airplane bathroom!" Allen yelled that time. The whole plane went silent once more. Allen looked around and became frightened at all the disgusted looks he was getting.

"You liked it." Kanda spoke.

"Ah-hah! You admit it happened!" Allen jumped from his seat, pointing a finger at Kanda. A hand was set on Allen's shoulder. A stewardess was giving him the evil eye.

"I'm going to have to ask you to sit down, sir. The plane will be descending to Japan shortly." Allen felt bad for causing a rucked. He sat down quietly.

"Yes..." Allen was silent for only a moment, until he turned to Kanda and made a preposition with the man. "If I keep quiet about this whole... ordeal..." Allen started. "You, my newly acquainted friend,have to show me around Japan until I get my flight back to Hawaii."

Kanda grunted and lifted his tray back into the seat in front of him. "Fine."

"Yes!" Allen jumped once more and yelled out in joy. The stewardess gave him a cold look and he sat back down. The speakers sounded, announcing the planes final descent. _"Welcome to Japan."_ Said the captain.

Allen smiled happily in his seat. He made a new friend, that friend made his trip worthwhile, and that certain friend had wanted him badly. _This accidental trip isn't going to be so bad after all._ Allen touched his lops, still feeling the tingling sensation left by Kanda.

–

Tokyo was bustling and Allen stared at the large mass of people moving across the street. He was standing next to Kanda after exiting the airport. He had scheduled a new flight to Hawaii as soon as he could. The air line had apologized for the mix up , even though it was Allen's fault. They rescheduled his flight without charging him a dime.

Unfortunately the flight was backed up due to holiday traffic. But that was okay with Allen. He had been invited on a two week trip with Lavi, which left him with a week in Japan and relatively a week in Hawaii.

So now he stood on the sidewalk, with Kanda right next to him. Kanda had kept his promise and was now Allen's guide for the week. "There's a hotel that's a decent price on this street." Kanda started, pointing at the map Allen held in his hands- he had gotten it at the airport. "As for your luggage issue, you can basically get everything here." Kanda pointed down the street, showing Allen various sopping centers for him to choose.

"Thanks..." Allen heard the constant murmur of Japanese words around him. "But why can't I just stay with you at your place?" He asked, looking hopeful that Kanda might change his mind and be nice for once.

"Because you can't." Kanda stated bluntly. "I have no room for you." That was a total lie." He started to walk off, looking back only seconds later to make sure Allen was still following him.

"Well I was planning on staying in Hawaii when I didn't need any money..." Allen took twice as many steps as Kanda just to keep up. He was struggling slightly. "But now I'm in Japan and completely broke." Allen whined, hoping that would catch Kanda's heart and made him feel bad for him. Allen gave a hopeful look. Kanda just kept on walking. "Please?"

Kanda looked back at Allen. The younger's face was red and he was pouting like a child. Kanda couldn't refuse the face he had fallen for. "Fine."

"Really?" Allen's eyes lit up.

"I said _fine, _didn't I?" Kanda growled. Allen then launched himself at Kanda and gave him a hug. "Get off of me, Moyashi!" Kanda yelled, stopping his we walking and trying to push Allen away.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Allen grinned, squinting his eyes up with his smile. "I won't be a burden! I swear I won't!"

"You already are." Kanda blushed at Allen's cuteness. "Now can you please get off of me?"

Allen pulled away' blushing also. He then saw the saw the same dilemma in another thing he needed; necessities. "Uh, Kanda?"

"What?" Kanda resumed his walking.

"I don't have any money to buy any clothes." Allen said timidly, he began walking, not wanting to get lost in the crowd of Japanese men and women.

Kanda sighed. "You can borrow some of my old stuff." Kanda had suddenly become very generous. "I'll buy you your toothbrush though. " Kanda had realized how much of an ass he had been during the whole flight. He had practically jumped the boy's bones in the bathroom. He at least owed him a place to stay and such. Plus he didn't want Allen getting into the bad parts of town, succumbing to prostitution and... and.. and...

Kanda shook his head at the thought running through his mind. He didn't want them anymore. The thoughts had turned into pictures of Allen. Flushed and breathing hard, his creamy white skin marked with bruises from men being to rough with him,.

"Oh, god." Kanda felt hot. He pulled at the collar of his shirt and took a deep breath. "Lets get going. Night will be before here before we even get to my place at the pace we're going." Kanda grabbed Allen's sleeve and rushed him through the crowd. His face was very red, pictures still running through his tortured mind.

–

"So here we are." Kanda said grumpily when he opened the door to his apartment. The sun had set, just like Kanda presumed it would. Allen was amazed at the place. Kanda looked like and overall normal Japanese citizen, but by the looks of his apartment, he was rolling in the cash.

It was more like a penthouse suite at the top of some casino rather than what Allen imagined to be a normal one bedroom- one bath deal he had back home. He walked into the immaculate living space and his jaw dropped. The scenery out of the large glass window was breathtaking. It was of the Tokyo skyline, shimmering with lights and flashing billboards.

"This is amazing!" Allen said, awestruck by it all. " I had no idea you were so rich." Allen set his bag down on the slick leather couch in the living room. That was all there really was to the living room. A single leather couch, in the middle of the wooden floor and a large flat screen television on the wall in front of it. "So... simple." Allen's eyes wandered even more. Off near the large windows there was a small zen garden, perfectly raked in patterns to calm the nerves. Allen felt like some rich celebrity.

"You're room will be the one to the right- the first right- down this hallway." Kanda gestured down the hallway, just feet from the high-tech kitchen.

"Oh, awesome. Thank you." Allen smiled, lifting his bag from the couch. His cell phone slipped out when doing so. That was when Allen realized that he hadn't turned on his phone since the flight ended. He was sure to have many calls from his friend, Lavi.

"Uh, I'll just go and get situated. I have to call my friend. He's probably worried sick about me." Allen gave a nervous smile. Kanda was staring at him with his deep blue eyes and it made Allen a little bit uncomfortable.

"What, that gay friend?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I told you. He's not gay." Allen glared, walking towards the hallway and, inevitably, Kanda also.

"You also said that about yourself. Now look where you are." Kanda smirked, slamming a hand to the wall, his arm blocking Allen's way to the hallway.

"You practically rape me back there! I didn't want that..." Allen's face was turning red. He remembered every detail. Kanda's breath, his touch, the way his lips moved. Everything. Then he was brought back to reality.

"If you didn't want it, then how come you kissed back?" kanda asked, his face moving closer to Allen. "how come it came to a point where you let me enter your mouth? Huh? I'd say you wanted it." Kanda then moved back and took his arm away. He allowed Allen access to the hallway once more. But Allen didn't budge.

"Now wait a second! You forced your tongue in!" Allen stamped his foot while saying so. He was rigid with anger. Kanda was the one who forced himself on him. Allen took no part other than enjoying the other's presence. "You're such a pain in the ass. Saying one thing and doing another. I'm glad I'm only stuck here for a week." Allen huffed, pushed out his chest in defiance, and proceeded to walk towards the guest room. He didn't get far before Kanda caught him by the arm.

"How about we start out where we left off then?" He asked in a low and seductive voice. "Just by the way you look at me, makes me think that you're wanting more. Am I right?" Kanda's grip tightened around Allen's arm.

"N-no..." Allen squeaked out, but Kanda's grip was hard and his touch was hot. "I- don't ..." That was when Kanda kissed him hard and passionately. His tongue forcing itself inside Allen's wet cavern once more. Allen tried breathing, but it was hopeless. Kanda invaded his mouth and restricted his air lines.

"MPH!" Allen pushed back, but with Kanda being the taller and more muscular man, he was taken back. Kanda pushed Allen to the door of the guest room and the hinges creaked. To not break this door, Kanda turned the handle and opened it up. Allen dropped his bag to the floor.

The inside of the room was as simple as the rest of the apartment. A king sized bed with black satin sheets took refuge against the center of the far wall of the room. A dresser on the wall adjacent with a mirror, and another door, most likely leading to a walk in closet or attached bathroom.

Kanda freed Allen's mouth. A string of saliva still connecting them. Allen gasped in air until it burned his lungs. "What the hell, Kanda?" He wiped his mouth free of drool and glared at the Japanese man. "By god! I know you're horny and all, but I am not your toy!" Allen slammed a fist into Kanda's jaw and pushed him away while doing down.

The room went silent.

Allen was taking in shaky breathes. He didn't know what he had gotten himself into. He didn't know who Kanda was as a person. He couldn't possibly figure out what went through his head. For all Allen knew, Kanda could be some gangster kidnapping foreigners to sell them to the sex-drug trafficking business. Allen was truly afraid.

Kanda stepped away for only a moment' but looked up to see Allen's terrified face soon after, He was angry. Angry at himself, angry at the way he was acting, but he just couldn't stop. There was something about Allen that made him that way. There was something about him that made Kanda want to throw the younger to the bed and take him right then and there. Kanda couldn't stop.

"Sleep with me." Kanda said, more so as a question, than a demand.

"W-what?" Allen took a step back, but soon realized that he was cornered at the large bed. The back of his knees were touching the satin sheets. "N-no way- you- You're probably some rapist right? And I just fell into your trap?" Allen shook his head. He knew he was in a bad situation. "J-just let me leave. I won't bother you at all. I swear! I w-won't." Allen cradled himself in his arms. " I won't even call the cops, so just let me get my bag and I'll go back to the airport." He was truly scared for his life , and his purity.

"No, I'm not a rapist." Kanda's words were the truth. In fact he was just very sexually frustrated and needed a release of some sort. Allen scooted away from the bed, but Kanda kept getting closer until the distance between them was nonexistent. Kanda pushed Allen down to the bed, hunger in his eyes. "I'm not forcing you, but you don't seem to be pushing me away."

Allen yelped at the motion of Kanda grabbing him and pulling him down to the bed. Kanda's words ran down his spin and frightened him still, but not in the way that would make him scream for help. He wasn't pushing away. He wasn't protesting. Allen wanted this.

And Kanda kissed him once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Allen really didn't understand what was going on other than the fact that Kanda was on top of him. Allen was laying down on the satin sheet covered bed, his sweatshirt pushed up and Kanda touching him. "Ah, Kanda!" Allen squirmed, yet still didn't push away. He was a masochist, and Kanda was his sadist. The perfect match. Allen wanted to see how far Kanda could go.

"Shut up, Moyashi." Kanda growled, kissing Allen hard on the lips. He traced his fingers on Allen's skin, moving up his sweat shirt and teasing his nipples. Allen let out a loud moan, arching his back to get more of the action.

"Mmmm, Kanda." Allen's face had turned red and it was hard for him to breath, yet he was surviving it all. Kanda wasn't some rapist like Allen had thought. He was just some horny Japanese man who needed to be laid. And he liked it rough.

Poor Allen was grabbed by his sides and twisted in a whole different direction. This time his back to Kanda, and his face in the pillows. Kanda continued to mess with Allen's nipples, making them stand up in pleasure. He managed to get the sweat shirt entirely off of Allen and threw it to the side. It landed on the ground in a soft manner. That was when Kanda's hands changed there destination. One made it's way to Allen's mouth, sticking to fingers in, pushing down his tongue.

Allen's eyes began to water as he tried swallowing, but Kanda's fingers were prohibiting that. Saliva dripped from the sides of his mouth. The motion from Kanda also made it so Allen's couldn't speak. All he could do was moan out because of the pleasure Kanda was giving him.

Kanda's other hand, let go out Allen's abused pink nub and traveled down to his pants, teasing Allen's hardness through the tented fabric. "See, you're enjoying this." Kanda whispered into Allen's ear, while nibbling on his lobe. "What will happen if I press down hard on you?" Kanda asked in a deep tone, all the while pressing on Allen's hardness.

Allen squeaked, pushing back away from Kanda's hard touch, only to press against Kanda's crotch, while was as hard as Allen's was. "Ngh..." Allen rocked his hips back, wanting Kanda to continue. And that was exactly what Kanda did. He slipped a hand inside Allen's pants once, getting them open.

"You're all wet." Kanda grabbed hold of Allen's man hood and squeezed. Allen moaned out, loving the way he was being touched. He needed more. Once Kanda freed Allen's mouth, the younger spoke.

"More, Kanda." He panted, saliva dripping down his chin. "I- I want you."

Kanda smirked, pulling Allen's pants down and then his own. As Allen's pants rested at his buckled knees, Kanda had thrown his off. They landed right next to Allen's sweatshirt. With his fingers from Allen's mouth all slick with saliva, Kanda now had his own personal lubricant. He took his hand to Allen's entrance and plunged a finger in.

"Ah!" Allen's instantly tightened around Kanda's finger, squeezing his cheeks together until Kanda's pushed them back open to press another finger inside. He then began a scissor like motion, loosening Allen's up for something much bigger. Kanda didn't want to hurt Allen after all.

When Allen was all loose, Kanda slid his fingers out, a suctioning noise coming from the action. He then spread Allen's legs far apart, revealing his puckered whole. Kanda was throbbing. He needed release. He soon jammed himself inside, pushing deep into Allen's cavern. "A-Ah!" Allen moaned out, his abdomen tightening, and his penis jerking upwards in delight. "M-more!" Allen pushed his hips back, making sure Kanda filled him to the brim.

Allen's cell phone laid on the floor, turned off still.

–

"Hey... Yeah... I don't know what could of happened to him... yeah... Okay... goodbye." Lavi hing up his cell phone. He wished he would enjoyed Hawaii when he got there, but his missing friend was a big problem. "Allen, where are you?" Lavi said out loud. He was at his hotel and everything. He had just gotten off the phone with his grandfather. They were trying to figure out the dilemma with Allen missing.

Lavi pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed his eyes. "I should have waited for him before I got onto the plane. What if he got kidnapped?" Lavi shivered. He thought of all the things that could of happened to Allen.

Got lost in the air port. "It' can happen." Lavi groaned. Allen's sense of direction was horrible. They should have just stuck together from the beginning. Lavi hit his head on his hotel room door. He slipped the card key inside the slot and the door opened up for him.

He got kidnapped. "That could happen also! Poor little Allen is so small and probably couldn't fight back. Oh no!" Lavi threw his bag onto the bed when he entered the room. It was lonely in the room without Allen there. Lavi was going to bring Allen along for the trip for a reason.

He was hoping that the trip would bring them together. He and Allen had fooled around as teenagers, but never did much with it after that. Lavi had this feeling for Allen. He loved his best friend, and hoped that soon Allen would notice. The trip was all for that purpose, but now Allen was missing and wouldn't answer his phone no matter what.

"Oh, Allen. I hope you're okay." Lavi plopped down on the bed and groaned. He wanted to enjoy his Hawaiian vacation, but that wasn't going to be happening any time soon. Lavi couldn't even settle down and wait for a call from Allen, or worse, a call from the police, saying they found his dead friends body in some ditch. "Where could you be?" Lavi whined.

Little did he know.

–

Allen was curled up in the black satin sheets of the large bed. He was alone. His body was hurting, mostly his lower regions. Kanda had gone off somewhere, and when Allen's heard running water, he figured Kanda had gone to take a shower. The single window in the room was near the bed, Allen reached for the curtains and moved them out of the way.

The sky was brightening up from the horizon. It was already the next day. "We did it for a long time." Allen groaned, trying to sit up, but Kanda was really rough with him and it hurt to move only in the slightest way. Allen laid back down on the bed, pulling the blanket over top of him. He thought that he might as well get some sleep for now. He only slept a little on the plane, but was continuously woken up by Kanda, who was air sick.

Allen was exhausted, he dug his face into the plush pillow on the bed and snuggled within his blanket. He soon fell asleep to the calm sound of water running, closing his eyes and succumbing to the exhaustion Kanda had given him.

–

As Allen slept in the big bed, Kanda had just gotten out of the shower. He had cleaned away his sex sweat and was now refreshed, his dark hair dripping down his back and shoulders. His bangs were swept to the side in a wet mass so he could see where he was going. Walking shirtless and only towel covered down the hall, Kanda made his way to his room.

His room was down the hallway from the guest room where Allen was sleeping. Kanda opened the door, walked inside, and then closed it behind him. It was one of those things he always did. He never let the doors in his house stay open. He felt that it was more neat and orderly to keep everything in its place, even the doors to their frames.

Kanda sighed once inside of his room. He was satisfied with his sexual experience with Allen, but a little worried that he had gone too far. Allen was a stranger after all. And Kanda had pinned him down and ravaged his body. He felt a shiver of disgust run through his spine. "Dammit, he's here for a week too. What am I going to do?"

Kanda dropped his damp towel to the floor, walking over to his closet in his naked glory. He was perfectly toned, every muscle of every part of his body was chiseled to perfection. That was another one of Kanda's quirks. He liked to be fit. And he liked the people he liked to be fit. Allen was fit, more lean than muscular. Kanda liked that, but he shook his head. He couldn't possibly like Allen. He was just a fling and would soon be gone.

"Damn this all." He looked down at himself, growling at his manhood. "This is all your damn fault, you horny bastard." Kanda reached in his closet for a suit and pulled it out. He had work that day. He had to make his money from some place. He wasn't in the drug and sex trafficking business. He was a humble salary man, well more like the CEO of some huge company based in Japan. Kanda dressed himself and left his room, not before picking up his towel and placing it in the laundry bin. He closed the door behind him.

The Japanese man paced down the hall, past Allen's room, and to the kitchen. It was morning already, the sun coming up over the horizon. The apartment grew brighter with each passing minutes. Soon, Kanda had to lower the curtains to the large window. It let in unnecessary light that early in the morning. "Jacket, wallet, keys..." Kanda named off all the things he needed before he could go. Everything was with him. The last this he had to do was leave a note for Allen.

He could just imagine Allen waking up in an empty apartment, freaking out, thinking that he had left him and doing something stupid. Allen would probably think it was a one night stand. "Which it was." Kanda growled to himself, not wanting to feel anything towards the shrimp of an American.

Kanda pulled out a notepad from one of his clean cut cabinet drawers, along with a pencil. He wrote a short note, placed the pencil back in the drawer and closed it slowly. "Damn this all." Kanda pulled at his tie and groaned. He was tired, but had to work. Kanda was punishing himself, going to work even though he was dead tired and a little sore. He shouldn't have done those things with Allen, and knew it. He grabbed his keys from his pocket and headed out the door, locking the door behind him.

–

Allen woke up hours later, it was mid afternoon, past breakfast and lunch time. He would have slept even longer, but his stomach was growling and needed something good to eat. Allen sat up in the satin sheet covered bed. He groaned at the dull pain that was burning in his lower back and butt regions. It wasn't as bad as before when he was just starting to get to bed, but it wasn't good feeling also.

"Ugh... Why did I end up sleeping with him? I can't blame this on rape now. I wanted that." Allen sighed, rubbing his eyes. He looked around the room and it was silent and dark. The sound of water running was long gone. Actually, the entire apartment was quiet. Allen stood up from bed, taking a sheet with him. His clothes were ruined and needed washing. For now, a black sheet was all he had.

"Brrrr... It's cold in here." Allen's feet touched the cold tiled floor. He staggered towards the door, his foot hitting something on the way there. His book bag. And next to that book bag was his cell phone. Allen's eyes widened. "Oh! I forgot to call Lavi! Shit!"

Allen leaned over, instantly regretting that action. He picked his phone up and pressed the end call button until it sparked back to life. The screen was the only thing that lit up the room. Allen kept on walking to the door, holding the sheet around himself. He peaked outside looking for Kanda, all the while waiting for his phone to show him how many times Lavi had called or text him.

No was in the apartment. Allen crept out into the hallway and looked around. Kanda was no where. Allen sighed, feeling a little sad, but then his phone started making tons of noises. Allen looked down at the device and freaked out. "twenty-seven missed calls!" He checked them. All from Lavi. There were also multiple voice mails left behind. "I have to call him."

Allen pressed the call button and it dialed in the numbers for him. The line didn't even ring for the full ring. Lavi picked up that quickly. _"Allen? Thank god! Are you okay? Where are you?"_

Allen smiled into the phone. "Yeah I'm okay. I'm actually better than okay." He laughed a little, the dull pain in his back was fading into a pleasant feeling. "I'm in Japan."

"_What the hell are you doing there?" Lavi asked. _

"_Uh... It's a long story." Allen blushed._


	5. Chapter 5

Kanda was on his way to the train station when he got a call on his phone. He answered it grumpily, having to keep up his appearance to any of his employees who called. "What?" He said shortly, waiting for a reply.

"Hey, Boss." Said the voice, in English, not Japanese like all the other employees Kanda had would speak in. That led Kanda to know who was calling him. His American employee, running the export section of his business.

"What do you want Mikk?" Kanda wanted to get the conversation over with as soon as possible. He didn't like that certain American. The man was a sly fox, sneaking into others business and ruining lives slowly, but hell was he good at what he did.

Tyki Mikk was in control of the Exports section of Kanda's large corporation. Not only was he that, but he was also Kanda's spy who went into other companies, checking out their products and such and then coming back directly to Kanda, telling him everything and anything. Most places lost business because of this scheme. Thus Kanda was happy. His business was thriving.

And what was his business? Kanda controlled several factories, making many different things that were necessary for people to buy. Kanda was a very happy, greedy, and maniacal business man.

"Oh, don't be so grumpy, Boss. I was only calling you to inform you that you are now the proud owner of another company." Tyki said into the phone. He was standing in the office of said factory and smiling up a storm. His teeth shining white brilliantly. "_You happy about that?"_ He asked.

Kanda smirked on his side of the phone. "Great." He purchased his ticket from the electronic machine and joined the crowd of bustling Japanese men on their way to their jobs. Kanda could have gotten a driver to come and pick him up, but he liked to see all of the people's faces as they rushed to their small jobs and worried about their finances. "What does the factory I own no make?"

Tyki laughed. _"You'll get a smile out of this one." _He said. _"They make condoms." _

Kanda almost gagged on himself. "What the hell? Why would I want a factory that makes those?" He yelled into the phone, receiving a couple looks from a few men. "Are you fucking with me, Mikk?" Kanda growled, clenching his phone tightly in his hand. He pressed it closer to his ear. The train was arriving and making a loud sound in the station tunnel.

"_N-no sir." Tyki said timidly. " I think it's a good investment. Everyone needs them if you think about it. Unless they want kids. Hell, even those fags out there need them to mess with their boy toys." Tyki laughed, not knowing that the statement would make Kanda hang up the phone on him. _

_Kanda pocketed his phone, gritting his teeth together. "Dammit, Mikk." Kanda entered the train once the automatic doors opened and the crowd moved into it in one swift movement. He took a seat by the door so he wouldn't be trampled on his way out. He was going to have to scold Tyki for saying such words to him, although the American didn't mean harm. He didn't know that Kanda was a so called fag himself. _

_Kanda preferred the term Sapphic. Since no knew it meant the same thing as Homosexual._

–

_Allen stayed on the phone for a good hour with Lavi, telling him all about how he got on the wrong planer and by the time he realized it, he could do nothing about it. He also told Lavi about the man he met while on said plane. A man that looked so much like a woman that Allen mistook him for once. _

_Then he told Lavi about how this Japanese man was very interesting and was plane sick the entire time so he had to get up and go to the bathroom every ten or so minutes. Allen sighed into the phone. He was standing in the hall way of Kanda's large apartment, sheet clinging to his sides and he leaned against the wall , his phone to his ear. _

"_Lavi, he's letting me stay at his place until I leave for my flight to Hawaii. Only problem is... It's not until this Sunday, so I can't be there with you until then." Allen apologized for five minutes, having Lavi freak out into the phone for an equal amount of time. _

"_I really wanted to spend all my time with you, Allen." Lavi said sincerely into the phone. "I was hoping to tell you something really important, but I guess I have to wait now." _

_Allen apologized once more. And then said he had to go. If he talked on the phone with his best friend any longer he was afraid he would say something about almost joining the mile high club while on the airplane and that he had slept with the feminine man he talked about. When Allen hung up, he held his phone tight and walked into the main room. Kanda was nowhere. _

_Allen figured he left for something important and what not. It wasn't like Kanda was on vacation. He was a normal citizen, well one with money. He must have a job. Allen paced into the kitchen, looking around at the high tech appliances and the sub-zero fridge. He then traveled the counter top until he saw the piece of paper, lying near the sink. _

"_Oh, what's this?" Allen scurried over to it, his hips hurting slightly at the movement. He picked it up, looking at it carefully. Kanda was a full fledged Japanese man, but his speech and writing were perfect English. Allen was thankful for that small thing. _

_The note was scribbled in male handwriting and Allen admired the fact that Kanda spent the time to write him a note. Allen knew that this man who gave off such a bad attitude was actually soft hearted. The note was short. _

_Dear Moyashi, (It means bean sprout by the way, since you're so damn short.)_

_ I've gone off to work. Feel free to shower and eat anything that's in the fridge. I can't say there's much, but you have to deal with it. You mooching off of me, so no complaining! Also, clean up the mess in the guest room. You're very messy when it comes to sex._

_ Kanda._

Allen blushed at Kanda's words. "I am not messy!" Allen wrinkled his nose and growled, even though Kanda wasn't there to hear it. He then looked down at the sheet he was using to cover himself. He groaned. He had been carrying around the dirty sheet the whole morning, without even noticing the sex stains on it. "Dammit." He dropped the note to the counter and ran back to the room, throwing the sheet in the hamper by the dresser. He then stripped the bed down, while he was naked.

"I can't believe I slept with that man!" He groaned, feeling a dull pain in his back as he leaned over the bed to rip the sheets off. "Grrrrrr..." Allen glared and threw the sheets into the hamper angrily. "Stupid Kanda! Stupid Japan! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Allen stomped his feet and pulled the curtain away from the window, shining light into the room.

He then carried the full hamper to the hallway, placing it outside the door to the guest room. He then proceeded towards the back of the hall way where he assumed Kanda's room was, and also the bathroom, where he could wash the smell of sex off of himself. "I'll get the new sheets later. If I can find them."

Allen then thought back to the nickname Kanda had given him. "Dammit! I am not short! I still have a hidden growth spurt in my body somewhere." He kicked the wall, hurting his foot and not leaving a dent or scratch or anything on the wall. "ARG!"

Allen opened the far door down the hall, finding a room, that wasn't Kanda's. Instead it was the laundry room. At least now Allen could wash the sheets. Allen slammed the door shut, still angry. He tried the net door. It was a linen closet. Good, now he had sheets. But he still needed the bathroom. One door was a bathroom, but only a half bath. It had a toilet and a sink. That was the door across the way from Allen's room. Which meant the one Allen skipped had to of been Kanda's room.

"Of course, the one I skipped." Allen just wasn't having the best of luck. He opened the door and was amazed at the inside of the room. It was so simple, just like the rest of the house. But instead of the gray scale color scheme, it was deep shades of blue with accents of white. Allen stepped into the room and looked around. A large king bed was placed in the middle of the room. The direct center. Which was very odd to Allen. It also had no backboard. It was a plain bed in the middle of the room' looking very Japanese-esque. It had one pillow and the covers were dark blue fading to white.

Allen stepped into the room more, looking around at the simplicity. They was a hourglass looking sculpture in the corner of the room on a stand. It had a small sculpture built inside of it, a wilting Lotus flower. The look of it made Allen sad. He paced past it, not wanting to see it anymore, afraid he might get caught up in it's beauty and start crying. They Kanda would find him later, sitting in front of it, naked and crying.

Allen glanced around the room. He was looking for a door that led to a grand bathroom. There were two doors right next to each other. One being the closet and the other being the bathroom. Allen hoped he would get it right on the first try. "Okay, Eanie Meanie Mini Mo." He pointed towards one door once he chose and opened it.

"Yes!" Allen jumped up with joy. Which was a bad idea. He groaned in pain. The shock from the jump sent jolts up his back and made the dull pain burst into flames. "Warm water. A bath perhaps. Please have a bath tub." Allen was amazed at the bathroom as much as he was with the room.

It had a large glass paneled shower in one corner. A very open space and then a tiles jacuzzi-like tub on the other side, with a separate room for the toilet and sink. Allen happily walked over to the bath and turned the water on. Four different faucets filled the tub with water.

Allen smiled. He looked around for towels and such. There was one placed right by the tub' rolled up and looking presentable. "Man this guy's a neat freak." Allen grabbed the towel and was instantly amazed by it's softness. "But he's got good taste." Allen rubbed his face to the towel and then set it back down. His tub was full and the water automatically turned itself off.

Allen stepped into the bath, feeling the warm water. He then sat down into the water, letting it sooth his sore muscles. "Ahh, what I would do to have this tub back at my place. I think it has jets too." Allen saw the hole for the jets inside the tub. He then was startled when they turned on by themselves.

Allen moaned softly, slinking down into the water. "I think if I died right now I'd be happy." Allen laid in the water up to his nose. He closed his eyes and enjoyed himself. He had a full week of this. He was happy at the thought. He almost believed it was a good as Hawaii would have been.


	6. Chapter 6

Kanda got to his office within the hour. Going on the train after talking to Tyki proved to be the wrong idea. Tyki had set off Kanda. The Japanese man was pissed at what his employee had said. "That damn bastard." Kanda growled, chucking his suit coat over to his secretary. "Any calls for me, Lenalee?" He asked the small Asian girl.

"Nope, no calls Kanda." She said, swiping away some of her hair behind her ear. She wasn't Japanese, like Kanda. Her features showed that she was from China. The only reason that Kanda had her as an employee was because her older brother was an associate of his. The brother would complain and complain until Kanda gave her a job. She ended up being his secretary, since no one else wanted to apply for the job.

"Alright. Well there is lots to be done." Kanda yanked at his tie, checking it in the convenient mirror. "I need you to go to my apartment later today and check up on something for me. I have that dinner with the hot-shot guy tonight, right?"

"Yes, Kanda." Lenalee never called him sir or boss or anything. She felt no need to and Kanda never scolded her for it. "So why do you need me to stop by your apartment? Got a new pet that needs fed or something. As I recall you did have a bird at one point." Lenalee smiled, her violet eyes shimmering.

Kanda smirked. "Something like that." He then left into his office, closing the door securely behind him, just like he always did when at home.

–

Allen stepped out of the bath' all squeaky clean and feeling relaxed. But there was a problem. He didn't have any clothes. With his good mood totally gone from his realization, Allen wrapped a towel around himself and pulled the plug on the tub. The water started to drain.

"Well, Kanda said that I could borrow some of his old clothes. Problem is, I don't know where the old clothes are. I only know where his closet is." Allen sighed, wiping himself dry. He then proceeded to walk out of the bathroom and into Kanda's room. "Closet, Closet, Closet." Allen reached for the door that he skipped before.

The closet was as plain as the rest of the house, and it had the same color scheme. Mostly black shirts, a little gray and very few white shirts. Well, normal white shirts. There were a lot of dress shirts that were white, just not shirts Allen was looking for. He opted for one of the black ones, because they seemed most comfortable by Allen's touch test. When he found a super soft one he pulled it down from the hanger and checked the tag. "oh... Cashmere." He smiled, rubbing his face into the fabric.

Allen pulled the shirt over his head and pulled it down. He wallowed in the feeling of the soft fabric. "Kanda seriously has some money. He had cashmere shirts and a huge bathroom! Plus this apartment is ginormous!" Allen kept the towel around his waist because he didn't have any boxers or anything that was clean. He groaned. Searching around for a place where Kanda kept the bottom parts of his wardrobe.

There was a dresser in the ordinary looking room. Allen left wet footprints behind him as he walked towards it. Inside the first drawer was all of Kanda's bower-briefs, socks, and ties. All neatly folded and such in their perfect little place. Allen gagged at Kanda's perfect organized life. Back at home, Allen was far from this organized. His one room apartment consisted of everything and anything he could cram in it. Kanda would probably flip out if he ever saw it. The thought almost made Allen want to clean out his apartment when he got home.

Allen looked through the drawer. He had no bowers or anything he could wear, and he would feel weird if he _borrowed_ a pair from Kanda. But thank god, in the back of the drawer, there was an unopened plastic bag with boxers in them. Allen grabbed them and checked if they really had never been worn. It was true. Kanda must have bought the wrong kind and didn't get a chance to take them back or throw them away.

Allen ripped the bag open and pulled on a pair. They were a little big, but the elastic band on them held them up just enough. "Alright, now for some pants or sweats or something." Somehow Allen didn't think Kanda was one to own a pair of sweat pants.

–

"Achoo!" Kanda jerked his head forward, trying to catch his sneeze in his arm. He didn't have a cold or anything. The sneeze really came out of no where. He groaned, snuffing his nose and getting back to work. That was when Lenalee walked into his office, carrying a clipboard.

"Here are the papers that need to be signed for the new factory you bought today. Tyki is on his way back and he says he would like to talk to you in person. He's sounded a little distressed on the phone." Lenalee detached several papers from her clip board and handed them over to Kanda.

"He should be distressed." Kanda growled.

"What did her do? If I may ask." Lenalee stood straight. She held her clip board close.

"Made a bad comment." Kanda sneered, checking through all the papers. He skimmed through them and looked for a pen to sign them with. Lenalee handed him one. She then turned to leave, knowing Kanda didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Wait Lenalee." Kanda ordered. She stopped immediately, turning back to face Kanda. "When are you heading to my apartment?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Whenever you want me too. Why? Do I need to go feed your animal? Take it out? Is it a dog?" Lenalee grinned. She loved animals and couldn't wait to figure out what Kanda was keeping in his apartment.

Kanda thought about it for a moment. Did Allen know how to cook? Kanda didn't check the fridge for food. He barely ate at home himself. He most likely didn't have anything for Allen to eat at home. "Uh, go pick up some lunch for yourself and get something good to take back to my apartment." Kanda leaned forward in his chair, taking out his wallet. He handed Lenalee some money. " It's not an animal, its a person."

Lenalee's violet eyes widened. "EH? You have a guest over at your place?" Why?" Lenalee took the money from Kanda and stood still. She really wanted to know who this person was who was at Kanda's apartment. She always thought of Kanda as the loner type, never letting anyone visit him at home or anything. Hearing that there was someone over at his place was a big shocker. "And it's early' does that mean they stayed the night?"

Kanda stood up from his desk and gently pushed Lenalee out of his office. "Go ask him yourself." he said before closing the large doors to keep her out.

"Him!" Lenalee jumped with joy. "Oh I have to find out who this person is!" She always figured Kanda had a thing for the same gender. If only she could prove it. She had to talk to whoever the guy was at Kanda's apartment. She grabbed her coat and purse and headed for the elevator, eager to meet the mystery man.

–

There were no sweatpants. No where in the entire apartment were there sweatpants. Allen was out of luck. He was left with only an oversized black t-shirt and a pair of boxers. No pants or anything. And the apartment was rather cold.

Allen had the sheets washing, along with his clothes. It was a good thing that he found the laundry room. He would have felt bad if he left the sheets a mess. Plus, he needed some clean pants to wear. He was cleaning rather than eating because there was nothing in the cupboards or in the fridge. Allen's stomach rumbled. He had no way of knowing where to get food, and he had no money. He was ultimately screwed until Kanda came home.

That was when Allen's prayers were answered. Or at least partially answered. The front door opened and Allen popped his head out of the kitchen entrance to see who was coming in from the door. It was most definitely not Kanda. "Uh? Hello?" He said to the cute girl who entered.

The girl was cute in Allen's standards. A little taller than he was. Short, pixie cut, black hair and violet eyes. Allen took a step out of the kitchen. "And who might you be?" He was a little embarrassed at the way he was dressed, but he really couldn't do anything about that.

"I'm Lenalee." She said in perfect English. She was smiling at Allen, which made him a bit uncomfortable. "I'm Kanda's secretary. He told me to stop by and feed you." She held up a bag filled with yummy smelling food. "Hope you like take out."

Allen started to laugh. "Take out in Japan?" He never really thought that Japanese people would get takeout. Takeout was usually Chinese or Japanese food. Was it the same there? He walked up to her and smiled, his mouth drooling at the delicious smell wafted him I the face. "I'm Allen, er... Kanda is letting me stay here for a little bit until I head to Hawaii. I met him on the plane." The buzzer to the washing machine sounded and Allen excused himself for a little bit. His pants and everything else still needed dried.

"Sorry that I'm ill-dressed. I was doing some laundry." Allen tugged at the borrowed shirt he was wearing. He took Lenalee's coat and hung it on the coat rack. She was staring at him with wondering eyes ever

"Oh it's okay." Lenalee said softly. She walked into the kitchen and set down the take out on the table. " I just have a question to ask you."

Allen cocked his head to the side. "Yes?"

"Are you Kanda's gay lover?" She asked bluntly.


	7. Chapter 7

"What!" Allen almost choked on his own saliva. If he had been drinking something, this would have been the time for it all to explode out of his mouth. "What do you mean? No! I mean-" Allen's face grew red and made Lenalee know that something was up.

"Are you sure? I always thought that Yu was gay." Lenalee sighed, resting her cheek on her palm. She stared at Allen with her violet eyes.

"Me?"

"No, Yu." Lenalee knew that Kanda's first name always confused people. Whenever someone said it in whatever context , they always thought the statement was towards them. Lenalee had to clarify. "Y. U. It's Kanda's first name." Lenalee frowned. Since Allen didn't even know Kanda's first name, there was no way he could be the Japanese man's gay lover.

"Oh, well, no. I am not his gay lover. I hardly even know him. I'm just-" Allen's mind flashed to the night before. The dull pain still resided in his backside. " I'm just staying here that's all." Allen looked down to his clenched hands on the table. "So, what are we eating?" He was quick to change the subject.

Lenalee opened the bag she had brought with her and started up a conversation. Allen nodded a few times to what she was saying, all the while hounding down on the delicious food Lenalee had brought. Allen zoned out for a moment. He knew that Lenalee must have found it odd to see him in Kanda's clothes.

Allen was wearing an oversized black t-shirt. Much like a girl would do after what went on the night before. The shirt didn't belong to him. Again, like a girl. Plus he was wearing Kanda's boxers, well his already bought and unopened pair of boxers, but Kanda's nonetheless. Allen was in a bad situation. He couldn't lie to the girl. She knew what was going on. Girls always knew what was going on. Especially if they had a really accurate radar for homosexual tendencies.

"Lenalee?" Allen needed to end the silence. The Chinese girl seemed so friendly to him and he wanted to get to know her a little more, but when he struck up a conversation all he could think to ask about was Kanda. "How did you get your job with Kanda? I mean he seems a little... well you know. A little bit on the grumpy side."

Lenalee crossed one leg over the other. She leaned in, resting her elbows on the table top. "Well, Kanda owed my older brother a lot from some big deal they made with each other." Lenalee pulled out some food for herself. She messed with the seasoned noodles with her chopsticks. " So my brother managed to get me a job because Kanda owed him."

"What does Kanda do?" Allen stuffed his mouth with food and moved on to the next batch that was waiting for him in the bag. "Hish plashe ish..." He swallowed. " His place is huge! Not to mention his bathroom, with that hydro-jet bathtub. Man did that thing make my back feel so much better."

Lenalee's violet eyes widened. Her cheeks reddened. "Y-your back hurt?" Her thoughts went rampant. She was about to burst into fan girl squeals.

"Ah!" Allen stuffed more food into his mouth to avoid the question. He munched and munched until the silence got worse and Lenalee's stare was burning into him. Gulping the large amount of food down his throat, Allen finally continued. " Yeah, uh, my back was hurting from sitting on that long flight! Nothing else made it hurt. Really!"

Lenalee lifted a thing eyebrow. "Uh-huh..." Lenalee messed with her food again, still staring at Allen. She knew that if she kept up with her staring and silence, than she would get the real answer out of Allen. "So a plane ride made your back hurt? I guess it is possible." She rolled her eyes.

" Yeah! That's what happened." Allen laughed nervously. "That's what happened, and nothing else." Allen felt like he was shrinking under Lenalee's stare. "Oh fine! I can't believe I am telling this to a complete stranger. I slept with your boss, you happy now?" Allen pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. " It's so embarrassing! But he forced himself on me!"

Lenalee burst into squeals of happiness. "Ah! That's so great! You have no idea how happy I am for you two!" Lenalee couldn't keep still in her seat. She held her self down with her hands clenched to the side of the chair. Her legs were bouncing up and down. A wide smile formed on her face. "Allen! I need details."

"You need_ what?_" Allen cocked a silver eyebrow upwards at the Chinese girl. " Are you crazy or something? Is there something wrong up in that pretty little brain of yours?" Allen set his chopsticks down and crossed his arms over his chest. "You're not getting anything else out of me, Lenalee." Allen smiled inwardly. The conversation was a serious one, but he still found joy in making a rhyme without even meaning to.

Lenalee pouted. "Oh fine, but you do owe me something for bringing you this food." She crossed her arms right back at Allen. "So cough it up." She ordered, a dark smile gracing her soft features. "Was he any good?" She crossed one leg over the other and leaned back in her chair.

Allen felt defeated, of course he had to give up something for the food that was given to him. He spoke under his breath, blushing fiercely. "Yes." Allen looked down to his lap, pulling at the black t-shirt he wore. "Very good."

Lenalee stood up, and extended her hand towards Allen. "Well, Allen. It was very nice meeting you. Thanks for making my day." Once Allen shook her hand, Lenalee swiped some hair behind her ear. She was so pretty that Allen couldn't look away. Maybe if he wasn't gay, he would go for her? Who knew?

"Uh, goodbye, Lenalee." Allen stood up and walked with her to the front door of the apartment. "Maybe, can I see you one more time before I leave at the end of this week? You are so nice and I'd like it if we became friends." Allen was hopeful to make the best of his short, accidental vacation in Japan. "So how about it?"

"I'd like that." Lenalee replied, nodding. The hair she has pinned behind her ear, fell forward. She smiled. "I'll try to get away from work some time and steal you away from Kanda for a moment or two and I'll show you around the city." She bowed before Allen, in traditional Japanese style, but Allen wasn't really familiar with it. When she straightened up he gave her a hug, which she was surprised by.

"Goodbye again, Lenalee." A sad expression had taken over his face, by saying goodbye to a new friend. " Until next time." He let her go and stood back. They both smiled at each other and Lenalee left the apartment, making up plans in her head for the next time she would meet with Allen.

Allen felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders when Lenalee had left. He didn't have to go through any more embarrassing moments of telling her the things he did with Kanda.

He locked the door for safety measures and then headed back to the kitchen to clean up and put the leftovers in the fridge. That was when the buzzer on the clothes drier went off. Allen could finally change back into his old clothes and re-sheet the bed in the guest room. When he pulled his clothes out of the drier he couldn't bring himself to change.

The shirt he was wearing was cloaked in Kanda's smell. A flowery-man smell that only belonged to Kanda, and that Allen adored so much. He pulled at his collar and took in a deep breath. He smiled, blushing slightly. Just thinking about Kanda made him want to make something more of the disastrous vacation he was on.


	8. Chapter 8

Kanda had been sitting at his desk all day, arguing on the phone with people of all different cultures. He was trying to get out of the company that Tyki had bought for him, without even thinking of the consequences. Kanda slammed the phone down onto his desk and grumbled. "That damn Tyki. I swear when he comes in for work..." Kanda clenched his fist, then was brought back to to reality when a knock came to his door. "What!" He yelled, shaking everything around him.

Lenalee popped her head into the room and smiled. "I know your secret~" She sang, sticking her tongue out slowly and continuing into to the room. "Why didn't you say you had such a cutie at your apartment?" She almost skipped into place in front of his desk.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kanda tried to hide the smirk that was forming on his face. "So did you feed him?" He asked, thinking about what Lenalee saw in Allen. Allen sure was a sight to see. He was small, not much taller than Lenalee. His hair was white and fluttery, his skin fair. His skin marked with small love marks...Kanda cleared his throat, coming back to reality once more.

"Yes I did, and he was wearing your clothes while eating." Lenalee tapped her cheek. "He said he didn't have any clothes that were clean." Her violate eyes brightened up as she saw Kanda's grow larger. "Maybe, something you did to them, that made him need to clean them? Or, maybe..."

Kanda gulped. He knew Lenalee knew. She definitely knew. "Lenalee go back to work." Kanda stood up from his desk. "And cancel my dinner for tonight. Reschedule it for next Wednesday. " Kanda grabbed his coat and pulled his arms through it. "Oh and when Tyki shows up, tell him he has a lot to make up for pissing me off today."

Lenalee nodded at every demand that was made. "I take it that you're leaving early?" She let him walk past her out of the office. Once he was out, she shut the lights off and closed the door. "Allen will be so happy!"

"Call my car for me." Kanda grumbled, straightening his tie and buttoning up his jacket.

"Yes Sir!" Lenalee chimed finally calling Kanda _sir_, her hair bouncing up from her shoulders. "Right away!" She went ahead and called a car for Kanda. By the time Kanda had made it to the ground floor of the office building, his car was there. Kanda was glad to be able to go home. Not because he would be able to see Allen, but because he would be able to _punish_ Allen for wearing his clothes and for telling Lenalee what she didn't need to know.

He smirked, opening his car door by himself, not waiting for the driver to do it for him. "Home." he said quickly towards the driver, sitting back on his leather seat and loosening his tie until it was almost completely undone._ I'll teach him._ Kanda stared out his window and watched the city scape go by.

–

Lavi slammed his glass down to the Tiki bar's counter. He had been drinking their for the past hour or so and trying to enjoy himself on his vacation, even though Allen wasn't there with him. " I bet that Allen didn't even want to come with me!" He shouted, making a sad face and then dropping his head into his arms on the counter. "Give me another one, Reever." Lavi ordered the bartender.

"I think you've had enough." Reever said, cleaning out a glass and placing it in the drier rack. He then took Lavi's empty glass and placed it in the sink. "Why don't you go on back to your room and sleep this off."

Lavi grumbled, not wanting to do anything at the moment, other than drink his sorrows away. " I'm allowed to drink and whine until Allen realizes my love for him!" Lavi shot back up, almost falling off of his stool. He caught himself and leaned back on the counter. "Why won't he realize?" Lavi reached for his drink, all to notice that he had already drank it.

"Here, take mine." Lavi looked up at the man's voice. He saw a drink being thrust into his face. "I've had enough anyways. I don't want to have hangover when I head back to Japan tomorrow morning." The man was tall, a little more than Lavi was. He had dark hair, which was sort of long and flippy at the ends.

Lavi took the drink and set it down on the counter. Suddenly he didn't feel much like drinking anymore. "Did you say you're going to Japan? Like Japan Japan?" His eyes widened and he smiled. "My friends in Japan! When he's supposed to be here." Lavi then pouted. The man sat down next to the American, leaning forward, his elbows on the counter. " He was taken in by some hot shot guy. I don't know what to do." Lavi sipped what was left in the shared drink.

"Why don't you go to Japan and get him back? I can tell this friend is more than a friend when you're this upset about this all." The man had a younger sister, which he cared very much for. He could tell that Lavi was not interested in her what so ever, or women for that matter, so it was okay to invite him along. "I'm Komui Lee, why don't you come with me tomorrow?" He held out his hand towards Lavi.

"Really?" Lavi sat back and smiled at Komui. He took the man's hand and shook it in agreement. "I would love to! Thank you!" Lavi arms in the air, after letting go of Komui's hand. "You hear that, Allen! I'm coming for you!"

–

Allen had the bed all made and his clothes were all clean, well, the only clothes he had for the trip that is. All that was left was to wait for Kanda to return. Which he figured wasn't for a while, but when he heard the front door to the apartment open, he was super excited. It was either Lenalee again or Kanda had come back early.

"Moyashi?" Yeah, it was Kanda. Allen came walking out of the kitchen, after cleaning up. He had changed back into his own underwear and sweatpants, but kept Kanda's shirt on. He couldn't just get rid of it. For some reason he had been falling in love with the smell, with the entire trip. He had only been there for a day and a half, and it felt like he had been their for weeks. "Moyashi!" Allen cringed at the sound of Kanda's booming voice.

"Y-yes?" Allen walked into the simple living room and stood still. Kanda was by the door, taking his shoes off and placing them in the coat closet. "Welcome back." Allen gave a smile, but it soon faded from the look on Kanda's face.

"Why did you tell Lenalee?" He asked sternly.

Allen jerked a little. "Well, she- you see- I mean..." He choked. Kanda was angry about it. Allen was sure of that.

"And why are you wearing my shirt?" Kanda tapped his foot and crossed his arms. He was still standing near the door. When Allen pulled at the hem of the shirt on the bottom, Kanda moved towards him. "Take it off." He said bluntly, though his voice showed no hint of malice. It had turned into a deep and sexy tone that made Allen shiver from head to toe.

"O-okay." Allen pulled the shirt up slowly, lifting it over his abdomen and then up his chest. He had small bruises all over. Kanda smirked, loving the thought that the marks were made by him. He moved closer. Allen was looking away, a severe blush on his face.

"What are you waiting for?" Kanda asked, moving even closed. He touched Allen's chest with the tips of his fingers. Allen went stiff, dropping the fabric from his hands, though Kanda kept it up. He groped his hands around Allen, rubbing him the right way.

"Ah." Allen doubled forward, but Kanda kept him standing. "K-kanda..." The two shared something strange. It was odd how they seemed like total opposite of each other, and yet got along so well when it came to times like these.

Kanda scooped Allen into his arms and carried him over to the black leather couch. He dropped the white haired younger to the couch and toppled over top of him. "I don't know why you wear my clothes when I'm just going to take them back." Kanda pulled at the shirt of his that Allen was wearing.

Allen arched his back to help in the process. Kanda stripped him of his shirt and then attacked him with harsh little kisses. Allen knew he would probably never speak to Kanda when he returned to his original planned vacation with Lavi. The thought saddened him, but he really couldn't think any more of it at the moment. He was too caught up in Kanda's kisses and touch to even care.

Kanda sucked on Allen's erect nipples' grazing his teeth over them and licking them of so gently. Allen moaned, blushing at all the attention his chest was receiving. He rocked his hips into Kanda and wanted more. He had just recovered from his last pain, but he was ready for more.

Kanda ran a hand down Allen's abdomen and pressed his fingers to the fabric covering Allen's apparent erection. He smirked, knowing that his dirty little Moyashi was in for more of him. Kanda held the elastic band around Allen's waist, and yanked both his sweats and underwear down in one fowl swoop.

Allen felt the release and loved the cold air on his pulsating member. "Ah, Kanda!"

Kanda licked his lips. "Ready for me, Moyashi?"

–

Tyki Mikk was an ordinary man. He had an ordinary job, with an ordinary salary. Although, his boss was something else. Tyki just couldn't seem to understand why he would get so angry at him for buying a condom factory.

"Was it something I said?" Tyki asked himself, walking into the office building. He came up to the elevator, still in thought. "This new factory will make him a lot of money! What is with the Boss?" Tyki grumbled, getting into the elevator and ascending towards his boss's floor. Maybe he could have a word with Kanda and figure out why he was so angry.

As the elevator doors opened, Tyki walked out and checked his watch at the same time. He thought that Kanda would still be in, but Kanda had left early. So when Tyki went to walk past Lenalee and into his Boss's office. She stopped him.

"Kanda's not in, Tyki." She said softly, filing her nails and leaning back in he chair. "He skipped out on the rest of the day." Sh set the small filer down and looked up towards Tyki. "He's angry at you, by the way." She leaned on her elbows and tapped her cheek.

Tyki growled, stopping in place before he managed to get to the office door. "Do you know why he's mad with me?" He asked, twitched ever so slightly. He liked Lenalee, when she was quiet.

Lenalee tapped her cheek once more. "Did you make a gay joke?"

"Gay joke? No- I mean, well..." Tyki thought back to when Kanda had hung up on him while on the phone. It happened to be after Tyki said something about gay men doing- "What does that have to do with anything!" He slammed his hands to the top of Lenalee's desk. "Don't tell me I'm working for some queer?" Tyki started turning red in the face.

Lenalee laughed, her violet eyes brightening at the newly added drama. "Why yes, Kanda is gay. Matter-of-factly, he's will his boy right now." She gave a wild grin and then went back to filing her nails. "you probably should keep your lips sealed about it. You have a good job, and you wouldn't want to ruin it because you're a homophobe.

"I'm not a-" Tyki stopped himself. He couldn't really lie to Lenalee. She knew all. He was a homophobe, and he'd have to do something about that if he wanted to keep his job.


	9. Chapter 9

Tyki ate his dinner with Lenalee in the office. He stayed quiet the rest of the evening, doing odd jobs around the office and making calls to important people in the business. He was trying to make everything go smoothly for when Kanda returned the next day, hopefully in a better mood.

Once Tyki was finished with everything, and Lenalee had long since left the building, he locked everything up and turned the lights off. His mind was still racing about what he would do about his homophobic tendency and his homosexual boss. The combination was not good for a productive job.

Tyki straightened his coat and left the office, completely drained from a very hectic day at the office.

–

Not far off in the world, Lavi was stumbling back to his room. He had stopped at the front desk to change his vacation plans and leave early. Early being the next morning, with a Asian man that he had just met. Of course, the worker at the front desk knew he was drunk, but after much insisting from Lavi, the worker canceled Lavi's stay at the resort.

On his way back to his room, Lavi was thinking about Allen. Anything and everything about Allen. He thought back to the time where he first fell in love with the younger. They were in high school together. Allen was a freshman, while he was a senior. The difference in age made no halt on Lavi's advances. He first caught eye with Allen in gym class. Lavi was good at practically everything, while Allen was the one most likely picked last.

Lavi had helped Allen out in a game of dodge ball. He had caught several balls from hitting Allen square in the face. That was when Lavi really started to like Allen. Allen was someone he could look after. A vulnerable underclassman.

Life went on, they grew close and became great friends. Allen told Lavi about his curiosity about having relationships with the same gender. Lavi helped him out with that, giving Allen his first kiss, and then his first touch, all the good stuff. Lavi loved being with his best friend in the whole world, though he would never say anything about loving the younger. He didn't have the guts, plus he didn't know if Allen had loved him back.

Lavi came back to reality and tried opening his hotel room with his card key, failing several times. When he finally got it, he sighed loudly, almost tripping into the room. He went to his suitcase, packed all he could stuff into it, and then proceeded to his bed, where he slept off his drunken haze. He wished for dreams of Allen and thought about how his life would be with him.

Sadly though, Lavi's life was heading in a different direction. He would never have Allen to himself, for Allen had fallen in love with a belligerent Japanese man.

–

Allen felt hot all over. His body was on fire and Kanda's hands were the matches. They were on the couch until their movements made them fall to the floor. Good thing there wasn't useless clutter in Kanda's apartment. They would have ended up breaking something, or knocking something over.

Allen was revealed to the world, Kanda's hand rubbing him hard. The friction becoming too much for either of them to handle. The floor was becoming uncomfortable and Allen felt the rug burn setting in. Kanda latched him around his hips and picked up him.

"Ah!" Allen moaned, his erection now rubbing against Kanda's shirt as he was carried down the hall and into the guest room. So far he hadn't had a peaceful night of sleep in that room. He had just be ravished and screwed senseless every night he had been in Japan. Allen wasn't complaining though. This was a once in a life time trip.

Kanda dropped Allen to the bed and stripped from him shirt. As he worked on his pants, Allen removed the rest of his clothes, including Kanda's shirt. They threw the clothes to the ground and continued on with their sinful act. Kanda climbed onto the freshly sheeted bed. Those fresh sheets would soon be dirtied by their sweat and other bodily fluids.

"Ah, Kanda..." Allen pushed the larger back by his shoulders. "I want to know something." Allen looked away from Kanda's stern stare, laying back on the bed underneath Kanda.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kanda asked, his voice ragged from his excitement.

Allen bit his lip and didn't know if he should ask. He shook his head and let his lip go from his chomped down bite. "Never mind. It was a stupid thought." Allen then wrapped his arms around Kanda's muscular neck and pulled him down. In his mind he was going through all the possibilities he could have with Kanda. He was thinking in such childish ways. Allen had only just met Kanda, and yet he was thinking that he could spend the rest of his life with the man.

Allen broke his thoughts when Kanda's licked at his collarbone, nipping at his shoulder. The Japanese then trailed kisses down Allen's chest and rested his lips on Allen's standing nipples, all the while jerking Allen off with his one hand. His other hand was pulling Allen's hips forward, lifting his butt into the air.

Allen shivered, feeling everything possible from Kanda. He had never felt this way with Lavi. Lavi was just a fling. A summer love. Kanda was something else. Something spectacular. Kanda was a man. And being the man in the relationship, continued on with what he was meant to do. He went back to kissing Allen on the lips. Allen's pink lips starting to get bruised from the over exposure.

Kanda took his hand away from Allen's erection and flipped him over onto his stomach, his bottom in the air. Allen moaned when Kanda placed his hand back on his member. The other hand, rather fingers, were spreading Allen's puckered hole, readying Allen for Kanda once more. The first time they had spent the night with each other, Allen was sort of forced into it. He enjoyed it, but still. It was so different from what they were experiencing at the moment.

"Hah. Come on alread-" Allen spoke to soon. Kanda spread Allen's legs roughly and rammed into the younger, digging deep into Allen. "A-ah!" Allen yelled out, biting his lip to make sure he didn't disturb any other neighbors in the apartment complex.

Kanda leaned over top of his back and nipped at his ear, whispering in a dark manner. "I bought the whole building. Scream as loud as you want. There's no one else to hear you." Kanda thrust deeper inside, hitting Allen in his prostate. A large moan escaped the boys lips. "That's what I'm talking about." He smirked darkly.

They went on like that for a couple rounds, dirtying the sheets yet again. When finished, Allen collapsed to the bed and heaved in large breathes. " I- I think I really like you." Allen confessed, though Kanda was already on his way out the room. Allen sat up, greatly saddened when Kanda decided to leave. The Japanese stopped in the doorway.

Allen could see a light blush on his cheeks. "I don't expect you to sleep in that dirty bed. Come on." Kanda waved Allen towards him. Despite the pain in Allen's lower back, he hopped from the bed and joined Kanda on the way down the hall. They entered Kanda's room and walked to the bed. Kanda crawled into the fresh sheets, butt naked and rested his head on a pillow. Allen hesitated at first, but after receiving a glare from Kanda, he joined the older in the bed, curling up beside him. The smile on Allen's face told all.

Before Allen drifted off to sleep, he swore he heard Kanda say something.

"_I think I might really like you too."_

–

Allen woke up the next morning, his head foggy from lack of sleep, but his whole being in rather good shape. He turned over and grabbed for the man he thought would be next to him in bed. Kanda wasn't there. Allen sat up, looked around the room and sighed with relief when he saw Kanda walk out of the steaming bathroom, towel around his waist.

"Hurry up and clean up. I'm taking you out to lunch." Kanda threw some more clothes at Allen. This time they were clothes that would fit Allen.

"Where are these from?" Allen asked, holding the shirt in front of him. It looked like something Kanda would wear, but in Allen's size.

"That's one of my old shirts. Don't know why I kept it, but I guess it came in handy." Kanda then threw a pair of pants at Allen. "These got switched out with my dry cleaning one day. Never gave them back." Kanda stared out the large window in his room. He then walked over to his closet door, picking out several items that he could possibly wear. "Go ahead and shower."

Allen hopped from the bed, cringing at the sharp pain going up his back. He would ask for some medicine later. For now, he was aiming for that nice tub he had had a bath in before.

–

A new day at the office was starting and Tyki was there spot on time in the morning. He didn't want to anger Kanda. As he walked into the office area, Lenalee greeted him with a list of things he had to do. "Morning Tyki." She chimed. Turning in her swivel chair and smiling sweetly at her coworker. " Kanda isn't in right now. He's taking Allen out someplace to eat."

Tyki twitched. "And..."

"You need to go pick up my brother from the airport." She grinned even wider. " I can't wait to see him! It's been a while, and I bet he's just itching to be back within reach of me. He's so over protective." She waved it off as if it were nothing, but tyki knew that Lenalee's brother, Komui, was a mad scientist with a sister complex.

"Tokyo international?" He asked, checking his watch. "What time does his flight come in?"

"Well it should be coming in right about now." Lenalee checked her clipboard with all her notes. "You better hurry." Tyki nodded and rushed out the office. Everything had to be perfect. Tyki just knew that he would get fired right on the spot if he messed up and pissed Kanda off even more. So he hurried to the airport and made it there just on time.

Coming out from the luggage pick-up was Komui Lee, a big partner aligned with Kanda. Then behind Komui, smiling ear to ear and talking to the Chinese man was a red head. An American. Tyki was taken back a second. He couldn't keep his eyes of the guy.

"Good afternoon, Komui." Tyki bowed in a traditional Japanese way. "I'll be escorting you back to the main building." Tyki grabbed for Komui's suitcase and picked it up. He glanced back to see the redhead still standing there, smiling like an idiot.

"Tyki, this is Lavi Bookman. He's traveling with me. You should listen to his story sometime. Such a heroic love story!" Komui let out a laugh and kept on walking past Tyki to where the car would be waiting. "Come on, I want to see my darling sister!"

Tyki sighed, turning towards Lavi. "Well, Mr. Bookman."

"Please call me, Lavi."

"Okay Lavi..." Tyki tried keeping his eyes off him. But couldn't.


	10. Chapter 10

Allen came out of Kanda's room, wearing the clothes that Kanda's had given him. They fit all too well, which led Allen to believe that Kanda hadn't just had them lying around. He probably went out and bought them, especially for Allen. That was what Allen hoped Kanda did. He was hoping that he was slowly changing Kanda's heart.

Allen was all too happy while brushing his patting his white hair down to make it look good for Kanda. He walked into the living room and saw Kanda sitting on the black, leather couch. A feeling of sadness washed over Allen. He knew everything was too good to be true. He was on his third day in Japan. He would have to leave in four days. He felt like that wasn't enough to truly get over Kanda and leave a happy person.

"Ah, there you are, Moyashi." Kanda grunted from the couch and looked over his shoulder at Allen. "Those clothes fit you well." Kanda stood from his sitting position and paced over to Allen. His dark stare bore into Allen.

"T-thank you." Allen said sincerely. " I mean, thank you for letting me stay here with you. I'm a little down that I have to leave in a couple of days." Allen shrugged, looking sad and hoping for Kanda to say something along the lines of _"Oh no, don't leave. Stay with me forever." _ But nothing like that would come out of Kanda's mouth.

"Well, let's get going." Kanda grabbed for Allen's hand and pulled him towards the door. " I want some sushi." Kanda hit the lights and stepped out the front door, Allen following him. He then proceeded set his alarm, close the door, and lock it with a key. They continued down the hall, out to the parking garage where Kanda had a car waiting for them.

The car ride became awkward once Kanda had to answer his phone that was ringing a bazillion times. It was funny. Allen never really realized how busy Kanda was. He knew he was some big shot business man, but never paid thought to what Kanda actually did. Allen listened into Kanda's conversation he was having on the phone.

"What do you mean Komui brought someone with him?" Kanda spoke English into the phone, which led Allen to believe he was talking to either Lenalee or someone else who spoke English. Kanda grumbled into the phone. "Well, what does the American want?" Kanda snarled, then a muffled voice replied. Kanda narrowed his eyes and snapped his phone shut. "Stupid Mikk."

"Eh, what was that all about?" Allen asked, actually interested in what and who Kanda was talking about. Kanda whipped his head towards Allen and sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Apparently, there's this American that came along with a business partner of mine and won't leave until he finds someone here in Japan." Kanda didn't seem to be in such a great mood. " Plus my employee doesn't want to get rid of the idiot. So now I have to deal with it." Kanda motioned his hand for the driver of the car. He spoke in Japanese and told the driver to turn around and go to the office.

Allen shrugged. He was hungry and sort of excited to be going out to lunch with Kanda, but things couldn't be helped. The car turned around as soon as possible and made it's way down the busy streets to a part of the city where business men were seen walking the sidewalks.

Soon the car pulled up to a large building. Kanda stepped out and almost shut the door on Allen, though he thought about it for a moment and asked Allen, "Would you like to come along? It won't take long." Allen smiled and scooted across the leather seat and out the door. He hopped to his feet outside the car and closed the door behind him. Kanda was already walking away to the large, glass front doors.

Once inside, Kanda was greeted by many different people. Or at least that's what Allen thought the Japanese employees were saying to Kanda. They bowed respectfully and then went on with their business. Kanda stalked past them, Allen following, towards the elevator.

Things went really fast from there. The elevator went all the way to the top and opened up to an extravagant looking office, Lenalee sitting at the front desk. Allen gave a wide smile. "Lenalee!" Allen went into a sprint towards the girl, but Kanda caught him by his collar.

"Calm down, sheesh." Kanda stood straight and walked on past Lenalee without saying a word. Lenalee just bowed and then rushed Allen along. Kanda entered his office, the large, glass door swinging open, showing three people waiting inside. Allen caught a glimpse of the Asian man, but not the other two.

He turned to Lenalee, not sure whether he should follow Kanda inside or not He looked really angry. "Hi Lenalee! Long time no see!" Allen hugged her over her desk. She squeezed him back and grinned, her already thinned eyes, squinting further with joy.

"Sit Sit! I bet Kanda will be in there for a while." Lenalee pointed to the couch across the room for guest seating purposes. As soon as Allen sat down, she followed and struck up a conversation. "So, have you and Kanda been getting along lately? He brought you to his office, so he must like you."

Allen blushed. " I- I really like him. He sure is something else." Allen looked down to his hands in his lap. "I don't really get these kinds of feelings. I don't want to leave so soon." Sadness washed over Allen and his face felt hot. "But I have to go home, this isn't my country." He really wanted to cry, but he had some sense of manhood to him and couldn't show his tears in front of a girl he had just met.

"Oh it's okay, Allen!" Lenalee hugged him tightly once more. "You should stay with your love. I know if I was in your situation I would stay where my heart told me too. Though there are some complications with your situation. Especially with that red head in there." Lenalee motioned to Kanda;s office doors and sighed.

Allen's silver eyes widened. "R-red head?" He only knew two red heads in his life. One was a mean uncle of his, and another was a very close friend. "You've got to be kidding me! Lavi came here? To Japan!" Allen stood up quickly, running towards Kanda's office door.

Lenalee got up quickly, knowing Kanda would be very angry for Allen bursting into his office without permission. "Allen! Wait!" It was too late. Allen had already gotten to the large doors and wrenched them open. Chest rising and falling due to the excitement in the air.

Allen scanned the room, saw an Asian man, that sort of looked like Lenalee, which meant that he was also Chinese. He then saw a taller curly haired man with tanned skin. At last he saw Lavi, red haired and smiling. They all stared at Allen in the doorway. Kanda turned around and scowled. "Well I see that you couldn't keep in your seat." He sighed. "Might as well come in then look stupid standing in the doorway.

"Ah, sorry Kanda." Allen stepped inside slowly and shut the door without making much noise. He then looked as his feet, feeling Kanda's anger in the air.

"Moyashi, your red haired rabbit here has been looking for you." Kanda motioned towards Lavi. He didn't say anything after that. Which made Allen wonder what Lavi and him had talked about.

"Allen!" Lavi sprung forward, sprinting towards Allen. "I've missed you! Good thing I met Komui at the bar in Hawaii! I would have never found you." Lavi gave Allen a large hug, squeezing him tightly. Allen felt warm in Lavi's arms. "I don't know what I would do without you." Lavi said softly, whispering into Allen's ear.

Allen shivered. "Lavi, you didn't have to come here. I'm heading back to Hawaii in four days anyway." Allen pushed Lavi back knowing that in Japan it was weird for so much physical contact to be there. "But you're here now, so I can't do anything about it."

Lavi smiled, taking a step back from Allen and straightening his shirt. " Let's just leave and go back home! This place is so strange anyways. Let's get back to New york." Lavi went in for another hug, but Allen avoided it. He held the hem of his shirt and looked over to Kanda who looked ticked.

"I can't Lavi. I-" Allen kept looking from Lavi to Kanda. Lavi to Kanda. Lavi to Kanda. Lavi was his best friend. Kanda was a potential lover. Which would he choose? "Lavi, I already scheduled my plane out of here, it's this Sunday. I can't go." Allen was going to try to stay with Kanda as much as possible. He would never have a chance like this ever again.

"Oh, well..." Lavi bit his lip. " I'll stay with you too!"

"No you won't." Kanda growled. " You are not staying at my place what so ever, Rabbit." Kanda checked his watch. " I have other things to do." He grunted. "Che. Mikk. Have the red head stay at your place. I don't want to deal with him." With that Kanda stepped away from his desk, gave a slight bow to Komui who was enjoying the while tension in the air. Kanda continued on and grabbed Allen's arm, dragging him away out of the office.

Allen could hear Lavi freaking out. Allen yelled in his direction. "I'll call you, Lavi!" He promised. Lavi's complaints stopped. Allen tripped a few times over his feet and then finally got up to pace with Kanda. "What was all that about?" Allen asked

"Che." Kanda pulled Allen into elevator and pushed him to the side wall, near the buttons. He leaned closed and pressed against Allen. Random buttons lighting up for whichever floor that chose. "Kiss me." He said in a deep voice. "Before I change my mind about you."

Allen blushed and nodded. He got on his toes and wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck. He placed his lips on Kanda's warm lips.

–

"Well." Lavi paced the room. Looks like I'm staying with you Tyki?" Lavi pointed to the curly haired man.

"Boss's orders." Tyki nodded, though he was a little off about the American staying with him. He had a small on room apartment. He really had no room for Lavi. But he had pissed Kanda off enough that week and didn't want to throw more on the fire. "Come on then." Tyki waved bye to Komui, who waved back as an American gesture. Komui was smiling, he leaned against the desk and watched the two American's walk out of the office. He knew that something was running rampant in Tyki's mind.

"There are some crazy love triangles going on in here." Komui gave a small laugh before leaving the office himself. He joined his sister at the front desk and bombarded her with small presents he had gotten from Hawaii.


	11. Chapter 11

Kanda pushed Allen hard against the elevator door once it shut, trapping the two inside. "K-Kanda!" Allen breathed hard, Kanda's groin crushing against him in a pleasurable fight for dominance. Allen tried pushing back, but Kanda's muscular frame was too much for the younger boy to handle.

"I'm teaching you a lesson." Kanda growled, his teeth pressing against the skin of Allen's pale neck. "You only need me. Not that stupid Rabbit." Kanda of course was talking about Lavi, the american that showed up in his office, ready to take Allen away, back to New York. "And I said, Kiss me, before I change my mind about you."

Allen stood in awe, staring up at Kanda. Into his dark sapphire eyes. "What?" He blushed. The door of the elevator opened suddenly, a few of Kanda's workers staring surprised into the elevator. Allen blushed furiously. He was caught in a once in a lifetime situation. His clothes were askew, his breath hitched, Kanda pushing on him wanting in his pants. Allen squeaked out in surprise at the people and quickly ran his free hand over the buttons on the panel in the elevator. " . Please Close!" Finally, the automatic close button was pushed in the doors shut all too slowly.

Allen took in a deep breath. He was so embarrassed by everything that had been happening. Although, Kanda didn't seem to be phased at all. He kept on with the attack of kisses. The elevator stopped at three more floors before finally making it to their destination at the bottom floor of the large office building. Allen took his chance and ran out of the elevator, fixing his hair and straightening his clothes. Kanda followed, glaring at anyone who looked at him, or Allen, the wrong way.

"Moyashi, where are you going?" Kanda asked once out of the building. Allen had passed up the car and was walking down the street. Most likely with no idea of where he was going.

Allen huffed, trying to calm himself. "I- I just don't understand you. I mean- AGH!" Allen pulled at his hair. "In a public place?" Allen turned on his feet, arms spread wide. "Can't things like that wait?" His face was tremendously red and his eyes were starting to water.

Kanda was speechless. His whole body was telling him to ravish Allen's body, to take him right on the street, but his mind was telling him to keep his distance, not to get attached, leave Allen alone. Though, there was only enough blood in Kanda's body to function either his brain or his dick. And right now, he was trying with all his might to let the blood flow to his brain.

The silence that overtook Kanda signaled to Allen that nothing was going to come from this relationship other then sex. Delicious, orgasmic sex. Allen shook his head, wiping what tears that had fell away. "Never mind."

"Moyashi..." Kanda said softly, trying his hardest to keep Allen close. He took a step forward, reaching out to Allen. "Do you want to go home? With that guy? The red head." His stare dropped to the ground. Even though there was a rush of pedestrian traffic around them, they felt like they were the only two people on the street side.

"No." Allen said softly, his silver eyes shining.

"Then, get in the car with me." Kanda extended his hand for Allen to grab. "We only have four more days." Allen's heart skipped a beat, he took Kanda's hand and was taken away by the Japanese man, not knowing what would happen next.

–

"Lavi, was it?" Tyki asked, walking towards the elevator, pressing the down button. Lavi was following him, luggage in tow. "Did you come all this way just to get that kid back?" Tyki was generally amused at the thought that a person would do anything to get someone back. He never had that feeling for another person before. He just never found someone that he wanted to stay around. He was forced to stay with certain people, like his strange family, and of course his boss.

"Well Yeah! Allen is my best friend!" Lavi's broad smile was hard to avoid. He always was smiling, or at least that's what Tyki noticed within the few moments he had known the red head.

"All the way for a friend?" Tyki didn't believe it. He knew there was much more between the two by the way Lavi stared at Allen back in the office. Also by his actions. What sane person travels half way across the world to get his "friend" back.

"Well..." Lavi quieted down a bit. "Allen means so much to me." A slight blush crept onto his face as he thought about Allen. "...so much..." Lavi then went into thinking mode. How was he to get Allen back? After all Allen had been dreadfully influenced by a harsh Japanese man and was practically brainwashed, well, that's what Lavi thought anyways.

Lavi sighed, catching Tyki's attention. "So you're gay?" He asked bluntly, wanting to get it out in the open, just so he could watch what he said around the red head. "Not be to blunt or anything..." Tyki shrugged his shoulders . "Apparently my boss is." The elevator opened up and the two stepped inside. The tension in the air grew.

Lavi's brow furrowed. "Do you have a problem with that?" He asked in a harsh tone, not his usually happy-go-lucky attitude. "Cause' if you do..." His brow twitched, a little peeved at Tyki's semi-mocking tone.

"Not at all." Tyki grumbled, rolling his eyes. The elevator closed and the two were at full tension. Tyki didn't care much for gay guys, because well... Tyki was a gorgeous man. Gorgeous men tend to get hit on by both sexes. "Like I said, my boss is gay. I have to deal with guys like you all the time."

"Guys like me? Smooth. Nice way to treat your guest." Lavi said, shrugging his shoulders like Tyki had before. "Better watch out, I might jump you. Cause you know, guys like me..." Lavi teasingly eyed Tyki from head to toe. Tyki shivered and took a step away. In the cramped elevator, Tyki couldn't wait for the doors to open up. His heart was pounding. There was something about Lavi that he just couldn't put his finger on.

"Ah-hem. No thanks." He stood straight. "And sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that." Tyki turned to Lavi, gave a slight Japanese-style bow and apologized again. Lavi smiled, liking this new friend more then before. He was a slightly homophobic, business man, with good looks, and a good personality.

Lavi came to Japan looking for Allen. He found Allen, but with another man. It crushed his heart, but it was soon to be repaired by a sexy, portuguese man. Lavi was starting to like his little side-trip from Hawaii. It provided him with lots of entertainment.

"_We only have four days left." _ The words kept ringing in Allen's head as he stared out the window of the car. He stared up at the city. The tall buildings. The glowing billboards. Everything that he was used to seeing back in New York, yet still amazed by. _Only four more days left._ Allen sighed. "And this one is half way over." Allen grumbled, catching Kanda's attention.

"What was that Moyashi?" Kanda inquired.

Allen twitched. He glared over at Kanda. "My name is not Moyashi. It's Allen. Allen Walker." He crossed his arms, angered by the stupid nickname that was given to him. He wasn't so small as to receive such a nickname. Kanda only had a few inches on him.

"Fine, Fine." Kanda smirked, curling his lips up into a crooked smile. "But you were just complaining about the lack of time, were you not?" Kanda asked, causing Allen to sigh with sadness.

"Only four days." Allen mumbled sadly.

"Only four." Kanda repeated.

"Wh- Never mind." Allen shook his head, not wanting to ask. He didn't want to expect much from Kanda. He had just met the man three days prior. On a plane that he wasn't supposed to get on anyways. Allen thought about it. If he hadn't gotten on that plane, he would have never met Kanda. Never crossed paths with the man. Never...

"Che." Kanda swiped his dark hair from his face. He moved in close to Allen. "Still having second thoughts about going back with that idiot?" He asked, intimidating Allen by towering over him in the car. He set his hand down between Allen's legs, inching his fingers towards Allen's zipper.

"N-No!" Allen blushed bright red. He swatted at Kanda's hand, not wanting to cause a seen where the driver could witness everything.

"Good." Kanda smirked, reaching for a small button on the car door that made the privacy wall slide up. Now the driver couldn't see a thing. Sure he could hear muffled sounds, but at least he wouldn't get the full show. Kanda took the opportunity and pulled Allen close. Their chests touching. Kanda could feel Allen's erratic breathing. "God, you're so cute." Kanda growled, kissing Allen rough on the lips.

"Ouch, Kanda." Allen squirmed, but he couldn't get out from Kanda's tight grip on his arms. He was sure to have bruises there the next day. "Mmmmph!" Allen felt Kanda's tongue slip into his mouth. He let it take over. The slippery wet muscle traveled in loops in Allen's mouth. The sensation was overwhelming. Allen felt his face grow hot and red. His head was light, due to lack of oxygen. When Kanda pulled back and let go Allen gasped for breath. He coughed a few times and wiped his mouth free from drool.

"W-we can't keep doing this." Allen sputtered, still trying to catch his breath.

"And why not?" Kanda asked, a little ticked that Allen would even say such a thing.

Allen stared at his lap. He was exhausted. He felt completely drained. "You're going to kill me." Allen said bluntly. He first got lost in an airport, getting on the wrong plane. The plane ride was exhaustingly long, and he was kept up for a good amount because of Kanda's plane-sickness. And well, their little mile-high moment in the bathroom. By then Allen had been jet lagged and in need of sleep, but he was dragged to Kanda's where eventually he slept with Kanda. Still not getting any sleep. It happened again and he was just done. "I need to relax at some point." Allen slouched in the car seat, closing his eyes just for a moment.

Kanda's eyebrows furrowed. He sat back in his seat silently. "Okay, as you wish." Kanda was quiet for the next couple minutes which made Allen calm down. The quiet atmosphere and the rumble of the car engine were soothing. He found himself on the brink of falling asleep. Well, until Kanda pulled out his phone and started calling people. The calls were mostly business related, but then Allen caught his name being said in one of the conversations.

"Thanks Lenalee." Kanda snapped his phone shut, rolling his eyes. He then pushed the privacy wall button, making it fall to show the driver. Kanda gave some directions in Japanese that Allen didn't know. The driver nodded, turning the corner and stopping off on the side of the road.

"What are we doing?" Allen asked, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Having lunch." Kanda explained, stepping out of the car. "What we planned on doing in the first place before your friend decided to show up at my work place." Kanda guided Allen out of the car by hand. They were at a small ramen shop of all places.

"Nothing fancy?" Allen asked, a little surprised and a little relieved.

"Nothing fancy." Kanda repeated.


	12. Chapter 12

Allen was falling into his steps by the time he and Kanda were done with their lunch. He had a full stomach and was ready to pass out. Kanda had waved the chauffeur off to give them some privacy, but Allen was now dreading having to walk a little. He stumbled behind Kanda before stopping completely and sighing very loudly. "I can't keep going." He complained, rubbing the back of his neck and ruffling his white locks in the process. "Where is that fancy car of yours?"

"What, tired or something?" Kanda smirked. He was good to go. His stamina was much greater then Allen's.

"I'm exhausted." Allen leaned against the side of one of the buildings that lined the street. People passed them nonchalantly. A few weaved their way around Kanda as he stepped towards Allen.

"The car is just right up the block. I'd call him to come get us, but he would have to make a loop. That would waste time." Kanda grabbed Allen's arm and yanked him back up so he stood straight. "Four days, remember."

Allen sighed. He guessed Kanda was right. So he toughened up and kept walking forward. He watched Kanda in front of him, his broad shoulders. His dark pony-tail swishing back and forth on his back. He wondered what it would have been like having not met Kanda. Would he be enjoying his vacation with Lavi? "Hmmm..." Allen thought about that. He knew it would be fun, but would it be life changing? Probably not. What he was doing right then and there was life changing. Walking the streets of Japan with a man of his dreams. Tall, dark, handsome, the whole package.

They found the car at last to Allen's pleasure. His whole body ached and he wished to just sit down, or even lay down and take a nap. He hated the feeling of being tired, and whatever was going on left him completely drained. They entered the car, the engine purred to life, and Allen found himself slipping away. Kanda huffed, annoyed that Allen was falling asleep, but pulled the younger close and let him fall asleep on his shoulder. "Che. Baka Moyashi." He mumbled as Allen's face softened. "What have you done to me?"

–

Once back at Kanda's pent-house apartment, Kanda carried Allen in thru the front door. He got a couple strange looks from people on the street as he carried a sleeping boy into his building, but he could care less. Once inside, he shut the door perfectly sound behind him, juggling Allen's weight with really only one arm.

Allen grumbled, not sure of what was going on. He opened him eyes, to see a sheet of dark hair covering his vision. "Eh?" Allen squirmed, falling out of Kanda's grasp and onto the hard wood floor with a hard _whack_. Kanda tried catching him before he hit the floor, but it was hopeless. Allen whimpered, looking up at Kanda. "Why were you carrying me?" Allen shouted at Kanda, feeling less manly then he already was.

"You fell asleep. So I was carrying you up to my apartment." Kanda said shortly. "Trying. Not. To. Wake. You." He reached down to give Allen a hand, Allen gracefully accepted. He stood up and rubbed the sore feeling out of his backside. He seemed to be receiving the most damage there during this whole vacation.

"Well, thanks for carrying me I guess, but you could have just woken me up." Allen straightened his shirt, and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it anyways?"

Kanda huffed. _That's what I get for trying to be helpful. Why do I give this kid special treatment?_ "Three in the afternoon." Kanda grumbled half-heartedly. He turned on his feet and walked off into his living room. He slouched down onto his leather couch, leaning his head over the head rest. Kanda's hair fell in curtains over the side.

Allen sighed. He knew he was being ungrateful._ I'm a guest in his home. I should show a little more thanks._ Allen paced over to the couch, standing in front of Kanda, leaning to one side. Kanda glared up at him, letting out a small _che_ noise. "Kanda..." Allen said softly. "Thank you for all of this."

"It's nothing." Kanda mumbled, a small blush crawling to his cheeks. He turned his head to the side, letting his dark hair fall over his eyes. Allen took the chance and crawled on top of Kanda. Stradling his lap, knees on either side of Kanda's thighs. "I thought you were tired?" Kanda grunted.

"I took a nap." Allen pushed Kanda's dark locks out of the way of his lips. He leaned down and pressed his lips gently to Kanda's. "Really, thank you." He blushed when Kanda snaked his strong arms around his waist, and pulled him close.

"Thank me harder." Kanda growled seductively. "Remember, we only have four days left."

Allen smirked. "We have some nights also."

With that Kanda stood straight, still holding Allen at his waist. He kissed the white haired younger hard on the lips and carried him throughout the apartment. Kanda stopped a few times to tear off Allen's clothes. Allen managed to get Kanda's shirt off. Allen was completely clothing free when they entered the guest bedroom. Kanda was working on his pants after throwing Allen down to the bed. They were both breathing hard and already aroused.

Kanda finally released himself from his rubbing pants. He topples down onto Allen. Their sloppy kisses dripped salvia down their chins. Kanda nipped at Allen's bottom lip. He pushed even closer to the younger American as he kissed deeper. Allen moaned softly, feeling Kanda's hand slide down his abdomen and finally grabbing a hold on his pulsing erection. "Ah, god. Kanda." Allen sputtered through Kanda's pressing lips. "Rub me hard." Allen begged, talking dirty wasn't his forte, but he was so hot and bothered at the moment that he let the words fall shamelessly from his mouth.

Kanda stroked Allen, squeezing gently at Allen's tip. "Ah~" Allen's cock twitched, sending chills down Kanda's spine. The Japanese man took his chance, escaping from Allen's mouth, traveling kisses down the boy. He formed his wet mouth around Allen's erection, sucking it off like he owned it. Kanda made sure to keep his teeth away, but couldn't help it when Allen jerked back and his front teeth grazed Allen's sensitive skin. "Enough with your mouth!" Allen complained. He liked getting a blow job from Kanda, but at the same time, he would have rather had Kanda inside of his dirty hole. "Come on, just fuck me already! It's what you want isn't it?" Allen swore like a sailor. He couldn't help himself. Kanda was making him feel so good. He could feel Kanda smirk while his dick was still in the Japanese's mouth.

With a slick _pop_ noise, Kanda licked at Allen's end before spitting into his own hand. Kanda grabbed at Allen's thighs, pushing them upward, causing Allen's legs to fall upon Kanda's muscular shoulders. Kanda ran his slick fingers from Allen's base to his puckered hole. It was already quivering at all the commotion. Kanda pulled Allen's cheeks separate, looking at all he could take in. "So you want this?" Kanda asked, plunging his index finger into Allen.

"Ah!" Allen groaned, arching his back at the pressure Kanda was causing in his ass. "Y-yes!" Allen was near to tears when Kanda caught a glance at him through his legs.

"Good, because here comes another." With that, Kanda pushed another finger into Allen, swimming around inside of Allen. He pressed on the sides of Allen's insides, seeing which movement caused the most pleasure for Allen. When he rocked his fingers back and forth, in and out, eh finally found the spot. Poor Allen didn't know what was coming. He screamed out in pure ecstasy while Kanda played with him over and over again.

"K-Kanda." Allen breathed quickly. " Please." Allen wanted more. He didn't want just Kanda's mouth, or Kanda's fingers. He wanted Kanda's dick. He wanted it all, up inside him. He couldn't help but feel this way towards the other. Their sexual tension was through the roof. Something had to be done about it, and that something was happening. Right then and there.

Kanda slowly pulled his fingers from Allen's clenching hole. The sight was so beautiful. Kanda was shivering with pleasure. "Moyashi..." He said in a shaky voice. He grabbed hold of his own member, squeezing it and pulling at it until it was fully ready for Allen. He pressed closer to Allen, holding his dick right at Allen's entrance. He tapped it ever so gently upon Allen before pressing into the American.

The noise that Allen made was blissful. Kanda grabbed Allen and pulled him up so the boy was sitting upon Kanda's pulsing erection. "Moyashi..."

"That's not my- ugh- name." Allen explained, too out of breath to yell at Kanda. They were in a lover embrace, Kanda thrusting up into Allen every moment.

"I know." Kanda said softly. "I know, Moyashi." Kanda nuzzled his head into Allen's collarbone. He bit it slightly, causing small bite marks to appear. They were sure to be there the next day, or even the day after.

"If you know- ah!" Allen's thighs clenched tightly, his muscles burning from the strain. "If you know that, then why?" He asked, his mouth open and his sweet breath blowing into Kanda's sweat slicked hair.

"Moyashi." Kanda said once more, thrusting deeper into Allen. "I won't let you leave." He held tightly to Allen. "You are not allowed to leave." Kanda kissed at Allen's neck.

"I won't leave." Allen said reassuringly back to Kanda. He knew he was lying. He had to leave. This wasn't his country. This was some fling. Wasn't it? "Kanda, please don't-" Allen ran his fingers through Kanda's hair when they slowed their pace.

"Please don't what?" Kanda asked, pulling back from Allen.

"Please don't make me say things that aren't true." Allen was crying at this point. He really didn't know why he had let himself get this far into something that he knew wouldn't last. Although the thought of leaving Kanda was killing him. He had had all he could take, but he wanted more. He wanted more from this relationship. "Kanda, I just love you too much." He knew the words were most likely meaningless to the Japanese man. It was a fling.

Kanda's face fell sullen. "Allen..." It wasn't hard for him to say. Just words right? No, they were more then words. They were feelings. Something Kanda wasn't too keen on sharing, but there was something about Allen that made him think otherwise. "I love you." He said softly, barely audible to Allen. His stare was down casted, not ready to look Allen in the face. Kanda soon felt small hands on either side of his face.

Allen was smiling. "Please say it again." He sounded to joy filled. So happy to be alive. Kanda wished and prayed for that feeling to wash over him. "Please, Kanda."

"I love you." He said, more confidently this time. He toughened up, pulling Allen into a warm embrace, still connected with him through means of- well... "I. Love. You." He kissed Allen softly on the lips.

Allen sighed like a large weight was lifted off his chest. They shared a few more moments of bliss, before Kanda's large dick twitched inside of Allen. They were back at it in no time. This time though, meaning a lot more then Allen or Kanda could have ever wished for. After a few more up to the hilt thrusts from Kanda, Allen was brought to climax. His man seed spreading over Kanda's chest. The same went to Kanda, upon feeling Allen's cum on his chest, he released into Allen, pulling out as he saw fit, leaving a trail from Allen's hole to the tip of his dick.

Kanda fell over onto the bed, his chest rising and falling quickly until he caught his breath. "Moyashi?"

Allen grumbled. "Not my name."

"Fine, Allen?"

"Yes?" Allen answered, sitting up on his elbows looking over at Kanda. "What is it?"

"Care to take a shower?" Kanda sat up, offering his hand to Allen. "I think we both need cleaned off."

Allen smiled, taking Kanda's hand as he was lead out of the guest room. He was so happy in that moment, walking behind Kanda, watching the man's back muscles shift with every step. He couldn't imagine being any happier then he was in that moment. But a small brush of guilt ran over him.

_What am I going to do about Lavi?_


	13. Chapter 13

There was only a small amount of time left in the day. The sun was about to start its final descent, creeping slowly into the horizon. Allen was laying casually on Kanda's silk sheeted bed, rubbing his eyes from an exhausting day. Kanda was out in the hallway, constantly talking on his phone. He had been out of the office for a good amount of the day and there was business to attend to.

Allen heard small snippets of what Kanda was talking about. Something was making Kanda angry. He kept going on and on about some new business that he acquired. Something along the lines of him wanting to sell it off for a small profit. Judging by the muffled bickering on the other line it looked like that business wasn't going anywhere.

"Well, this is yours now. I want nothing to do with it after I talk with these guys." Kanda hung up right after that. Allen had gotten up from the bed and inched his way to the door. He was about to peek outside when Kanda slammed it open and scowled. "Che."

"What happened?" Allen asked, generally concerned for his newly proclaimed lover. "Business troubles?"

"Always something. That damn Tyki can't get anything right." Kanda threw his phone onto the dresser, opened a drawer and shuffled around some clothes. "And now because of his screw up, I have to go and meet with some business men and talk out a deal."

"It's almost night time, Kanda." Allen explained, glancing out the window. The sun was almost gone. The sky had acquired a purple tone to it, though there were no stars in the city. The lights and billboards made sure of that.

"You think I don't know that? But I have been around here with you all day, that I got no business done what so ever." Kanda growled, clearly peeved at his current situation. He swiftly made it around his room, to his closet, pulled out a suit and changed. Allen just stared, sitting back down on the bed.

"Sorry." Allen mumbled, feeling once again that he was just in the way. "I didn't mean to be such a burden." In silence, Kanda stopped in his tracks. He sighed, blowing his bangs from his eyes.

"Moyashi..."

Allen gave a weak smile. "Not my name."

"Moyashi." Kanda paced over to the white haired younger. "I wouldn't have you any other way." He placed his strong hands on either side of Allen's face, holding him in place to give him a kiss. The kiss was sweet, but short lived. Kanda had to get going. As he was walking from the room, he turned around one last time. "If you want something to do, Lenalee should be free, or at least just with her brother. I'll leave you her number, I'll also leave you with my credit card, buy anything you want."

Allen smiled, a red tint rising to his cheeks. "Thanks, Kanda. Try and have a good meeting?"

"Yeah. See you, most likely, tomorrow morning."

"Yeah." Allen said softly, a little sad that his time with Kanda was once again getting cut even shorter than before. _Only three days left._ Allen sighed, walking back into the bedroom, pulling out his phone and flopping down on the bed. "I wonder what Lavi could be doing..."

–

"So where are we staying?" Asked a very exuberant red head, following behind a tall, dark haired man. "At your place? Scared I might try to jump you?" Lavi laughed upon exiting the car that Tyki was driving around the city. They ended up on one of the side streets, steam pouring out from the man holes.

"Yes, my place. No, I am not scared. There is nothing to fear." Tyki loosened his tie from around his neck. It had gotten unbearably hot since he started to be around Lavi. Even though the sun was past the horizon and the sky had darkened, the heat that was burning inside of him was brutal. "This is it." Tyki pulled out a pair of keys from his suit pocket. They jingled in his grip, as he started walking up the stairs.

The stairs lined the side of the small building. Lavi examined every bit of the place. It was a traditional japanese style home that looked like it had been transformed into three or four separate apartments. Tyki's being the top left. Lavi followed, lugging his suitcase behind him.

"Cute." Lavi smiled brilliantly. They made it to the top where Tyki opened the door. The inside of the small apartment was one room. A kitchenette was in the corner, one light lit the center of the room, a futon/bed against one wall. Tyki had his work suits hanging off the window, curtain rod.

"Right..." Tyki rolled his eyes. "I guess make yourself at home. Bathroom is downstairs and to your right. I'll pull out another futon for you. We'll make the best of it, I suppose." Tyki was embarrassed, that much Lavi could tell. Lavi just put on a smile and entered the small room, setting his suitcase to the side.

"Really! I like it. I like the compact-ness. It's a lot more comfortable then the big empty house I live in." Lavi's smile soon faded. He really did like the smallness of the japanese apartment. His house back home was too big for him, and too empty. Something his grandfather owned, but never really inhabited. Lavi only lived there because rent in New York was ridiculous.

"You live by yourself?"Tyki asked, surprised that Lavi could even handle the silence of an empty house.

"Yeah. It's kind of boring." Lavi had tried to get Allen to come live with him, but that never worked out. Allen always wanted to be on his own. Always wanted to make it through hard times with no help. Lavi never understood why he wouldn't accept the help. Allen seemed to accept it just fine in Japan. Which made Lavi a little bummed. "So..." Lavi started, staring at Tyki. "What's your boss like?"

Tyki was taken back. _What does this guy want to know?_ Tyki bit his lip. "Well, he's-"

"I mean, I'm giving up Allen to him. I hope he's a good guy." Lavi took his suitcase as a seat in the room. Tyki cursed at himself for being such a poor host. He pulled some cushions out around his small coffee table that was hidden away. He gestured for Lavi to sit down. Lavi gave a smile that lit Tyki's heart on fire.

"My boss, Kanda. He is a strict man." Tyki started. "He's abrasive, and well, very, samurai like. Strong in his morals. The whole deal." After Tyki spoke, he knew that he wasn't making Kanda out to be a nice person. But Kanda wasn't nice. He was never nice to Tyki. Although, something recently had changed Kanda. Tyki knew it was Lavi's friend, Allen. "Kanda is a good man, though."

"The way you just described him doesn't seem like he is." Lavi became worried for Allen. "Allen is very fragile."

Tyki started laughing. "Listen." Lavi lifted an eyebrow. "If Allen can handle living with that man, I'm sure he will be fine for days to come." Tyki stood up from the coffee table. "I'll go ahead and get that futon, and I'll make some tea." He loosened his tie even more then before, undoing some buttons on his shirt also. The small apartment was comfortable with one person, but with two people inside, it was getting hot and stuffy.

"Thank you." Lavi smiled, his teeth shining brilliantly. He loved Tyki's company. The man didn't say much, nor what he did say have much depth to it, but Lavi savored every word that fell from Tyki's mouth. He took in Tyki's tanned skin underneath his business shirt.

Tyki could feel Lavi's eyes on him. He thought having a gay guy in his apartment, in such close quarters, would be awkward, but no. It was _exciting_. Goose bumps rose from his skin. "Y-you're welcome." He said, pulling a sadly flattened futon from his closet. It hadn't been used in a long time. He hardly ever had anyone over. Opening the window, letting the cold air blow into the room, he tossed the futon over the railing of his small balcony and let it air out for the time being.

Lavi just watched the entire time. It wasn't until Tyki turned around that he thought of something brilliant. "Where can I buy some sake?"

"W-what?"

"Sake."

"At the market?" Tyki wasn't sure where Lavi was going with the sake. "I doubt the market is still open though." Tyki continued over to the small kitchenette, looking through his cabinets for the tea he promised to prepare.

Lavi sighed, pursing his lips. "Do you have any? I swear I'll pay you back double." He looked closely at Tyki's cabinets, wondering where Tyki could be hiding the good stuff.

"Why do you want sake?" Tyki asked, putting a tea kettle on the small burner he had.

Lavi groaned. "I come to Japan and find the love of my life with another man! I'm heart broken." He dramatically flopped over the coffee table, his red hair swaying forward. "Please, Tyki~"

The sight of a fully grown guy whining over his coffee table was enough for Tyki to handle. "Fine." He reached to the top of his cabinet and pulled out a decently sized sake bottle. "Is this okay for you?"

Lavi sprung up from his slouched position. "Hell yeah it is!" The bottle was opened and before they knew it, the bottle was empty. Lavi had several drinks in him, as did Tyki. They were laughing uncontrollably on the floor, Tyki's shirt opened, displaying perfection in humanly form. Lavi turned to his side, still laughing.

"Dij-you know...?" He asked, speech slurred from alcohol consumption.

"What?" Tyki grunted back. He could hold his liquor a lot better then his new american friend.

"You- you're kind-uhhhhh... Hot." Lavi propped himself on his elbows, staring Tyki down. "Hot." He repeated. Tyki took a second to take that in. His brain was blocking all rational thoughts from him. Sitting up from the floor, Tyki grabbed Lavi's shirt collar and pulled him into a rough kiss. It was sloppy, but what else could two drunks guys do?

Lavi leaned forward on Tyki, pushing him back down on the floor, toppling overtop of him. "Thas more like it." Lavi blushed his lips against Tyki's, teasing the man. Tyki grabbed the sides of Lavi's head, tangling his fingers in Lavi's red locks. He pulled him down into another kiss. This time there was more cooperation on both parts. Nothing was unexpected. Tyki pushed his tongue into Lavi's wanting mouth.

They went on like that, Tyki's slick muscle sliding around in Lavi's mouth, for a a while. Until Lavi had to pull back to breath. Both of their breaths smelled like alcohol. Alcohol also playing with their minds, but intensifying there bodily reactions. Before long, Lavi was propped up on Tyki, one hand on the tan man's chest, the other on his own manhood, slowing rubbing himself hard.

Tyki took a deep breath, squirming out of his unbuttoned shirt. His mind was swimming. He shouldn't have enjoyed anything he had already done, or even enjoy the sight in front of him. He was breathing hard, golden eyes fixed on Lavi masturbating in front of him. He soon felt himself getting hard, his erection pressing uncomfortably on his pants, against Lavi's thigh.

"Ah." Lavi jerked forward, hand still at himself. Tyki grabbed at Lavi's shirt, ripping it off of him. Next was the red head's pants. Soon the american was naked on him. Tyki was on fire when he felt Lavi's dick on his stomach.

"Get up." Tyki said, his head still fogged, but he couldn't stop himself. Lavi obeyed, sitting there, legs spread, sweat glistening off his skin. Tyki eventually released himself from his fabric covered crotch. His large member sprung to life, pulsing for more. "I can't- can't believe this." Tyki pulled Lavi close once again, their naked bodies touching in all the right places. "I _can _believe this."

–

**Hi there guys, I thought that I should probably add some kind of authors note in here. Well, here I am! I hope you all like this story so far. Please Review all you can!**

**Oh, and follow me on Tumblr if you would like. I put up some fanfiction spoilers. Some chapter update notifications and other stuff on there.**

** .com**

**Thank you for reading and wait for the next chapter. **

**-Chella**


	14. Chapter 14

The sun was shining through the open window of the small one room apartment. Tyki groaned, turning over onto his side. He felt a chill run over his body, from the open window. He peaked his eyes open slightly, not ready for the sudden flood of light into his eyes. He groaned again, reaching around for a pillow of some sort to shield his eyes. "What the hell..." He grumbled, not finding a pillow, but instead hitting his hand on human flesh. It was as chilled as his own skin. The flesh moved under his touch.

"Ngh... Tyki~" Spoke the red head. Swatting at Tyki's hand. "Go back to sleep." Lavi also groaned and snuggled back into his arms. He was using a white work shirt for a blanket. Tyki's eyes widened. That was his shirt. He looked down at himself. Completely naked, a crusty substance caked on his chest. He almost gagged from the sight of it. He knew exactly what it was.

"Dammit." Tyki stiffened up and sat upright. "Lavi, get up now." He said, pushing at the red head, making his fall over onto his back, showing how naked he was also. Tyki narrowed his eyes in disgust at Lavi. "You-"

Lavi yawned, sitting up. His green eyes shimmered with morning wetness. "Good morning." He said pleasantly, scratching his head.

Tyki was shaking with anger. He kept mentally cursing himself and glaring at Lavi for what he did. What they did. _God dammit. With a guy? What the hell is wrong with me?_

Lavi pulled the white shirt that was partially covering him closer. "Can we close that window?" He asked, standing up with all his strength and walking over to the window. Tyki was startled to see Lavi naked when he was sobered up. A bright red blush found itself on Tyki's face.

"P-put some clothes on!" Tyki growled, averting his gaze elsewhere, but always ending up back looking at Lavi's perfectly rounded ass. "God." A splitting headache was creeping it's way to Tyki's temples.

Lavi smirked. After closing the window tightly, he looked back over to Tyki. "Well seeing as you were the one who tore them off of me, you should help me put them back on." He winked, sticking his tongue out at the curly haired man.

"Like hell." Tyki roared, leaping up to a standing position, grabbing some of his own clothes and yanking them on. He was flustered. He needed to get away, go and take a cold shower. His mind was telling him to kick Lavi's ass all the way back to America, but his body was reacting to Lavi a little differently.

"Hey..." Lavi started.

"What!?" Tyki whipped his head around and glared right at Lavi.

"Don't you have work or something?" Lavi asked. Tyki's heart sunk completely. He searched his room for his watch, finding it on the counter of the small kitchenette. He checked it once. He checked it twice. A third time just to be sure. 10:42. He was late. Extremely late for work. Like two hours and forty-two minutes late.

"SHIT!" Tyki ran to the window to grab one of the suits that were hanging from the curtain rod. He reached for one. Any one. He didn't care. He was going to be killed by Kanda if he didn't get to work right that moment. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" He yanked on random articles of clothing, not caring if they were perfectly in place. He threw a bunch of mints into his mouth to freshen his breath, ran his fingers through his tangled hair, and ran out the door. He stopped suddenly, running back inside. "Just stay here. Don't break anything. Don't do anything! Bathroom is downstairs. Just- I don't know." Tyki's breathing was rapid.

Lavi smiled, still holding the white shirt close to himself. "Have a nice day~" Lavi waved goodbye, just as Tyki slammed the door and ran to his car.

–

Bored.

Allen was bored.

Not just normal bored, but _bored_ bored.

Sitting all alone in the large apartment that belonged to Kanda, Allen was sitting in the kitchen. Again he was looking for something to eat, but came up short. "He really needs to go grocery shopping." Allen grumbled, his stomach growling at him for attention, and more or less food. Seeing as there was no food anywhere in sight, except for the few crumbs left in the cupboards, Allen decided it was time to call Lenalee.

Allen had spent the whole night by himself. He was so tired from all that was happening that he just couldn't bring himself to call anyone. He wasn't in need of attention. He was in need of sleep. With that part of his routine out of the way, Allen felt completely energized and undoubtably hungry.

"Kanda said he would be back this morning." Allen frowned. Kanda was no where to be found. "He probably got caught up in some more business stuff." He reached for his phone to call Lenalee, when it started ringing. Allen held it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Allen-chan?" The voice on the other side of the line was soft and feminine. It could only be Lenalee.

"Lenalee! I was just about to cal you!" Allen smiled into the phone. He instantly liked Lenalee from the start. "Do you know what Kanda is up to? He said that he would be back this morning, but so far, nothing." Allen heard Lenalee sigh into the phone. Which made him believe that he was going to hear some bad news.

"Kanda didn't tell you?" Lenalee asked.

"Tell me what?" Allen's heart was starting to pump a little faster. "What's going on?"

"He got caught up in some things and won't be back until _tomorrow_ morning. He's gone all day." Allen heard another phone ringing in the background, Lenalee had to put him on hold. Allen staggered back into his sitting position at the table in the kitchen.

_Kanda didn't even bother to call._ Allen felt tears forming at the edges of his eyes. _Didn't even... Does he even..._ By that moment, tears were falling down Allen's cheeks. Lenalee came back on the line, just in time to hear Allen's sobs. "Allen!? What's wrong!?"

"Lenalee..." Allen choked a little. " Counting today there is only three days left." Allen had been obsessed with spending as much time with Kanda as possible. But with Kanda gone on the "three days left" mark, not to return until the next day, Allen only had around two days with Kanda. Two days. "I-I have to leave Sunday."

"Allen..." Lenalee tried making Allen feel better in anyway, but it just wasn't enough. "Give me an hour, okay? Tyki just showed up late for work, and I have to deal with him, but give me an hour and I will come and pick you up."

Allen smiled into the phone, enjoying Lenalee's comforting voice. "Okay." He said softly, wiping his tears. "I guess I will see you soon." With that he hung up the phone and retreated to the bathroom to wipe his face.

Allen stood in front of the mirror, his eyes red and puffy. He rubbed away the wetness he felt and tried to smile. After all, he felt like an idiot. "He could have called." Allen then realized that Kanda never left his own number behind for Allen. "Did he even-" Allen choked again on tears that were pouring down his face. "Did he even mean those words he said?" Allen tensed up quickly and glared at the mirror. "This is what you get for being a softy, Allen Walker."

The mirror seems to be mocking him. Allen was fed up. He was fed up with all the stupid emotions he was feeling. He was fed up with the fact that he was stuck in Japan. He was fed up with Kanda. He was just _fed_ up. The mirror cracked, crashing glass to the floor. Blood splattered on the nearby walls, Allen clutched his bleeding fist.

"Dammit!"

His phone rang again. This time he didn't answer it. It was Lavi this time, but Allen never answered it. He cradled himself on the bathroom floor and held his fist close to his chest. His rage never stopped his tears. They were in full swing. "I- I just want to go home." He sobbed.

The front door to the apartment creaked open and light footsteps found themselves inside. "Allen?" Called Lenalee. She soon heard the muffled sobs coming from the bathroom. She ran towards them and soon found Allen there. "Allen!" She kneeled next to him, careful of the glass. "Shhhh... Shhhhh... What's wrong?" She asked, motherly instincts kicking in.

"I just want to go home, Lenalee." Allen managed to choke out once more. He leaned into Lenalee's hug, feeling bad for wiping his face in her shirt.

"Allen, if this is about Kanda. Then you need to just stop." She pulled back, holding Allen at his shoulders. "Who's to say you can't have a fling? He'll be back tomorrow morning, and you guys will have a great two days together, plus all of these other days that Kanda had called off for you. With Kanda's busy schedule, that's a godsend for days off on his part. He works _all_ the time."

Lenalee too Allen's bleeding hand into her soft palms. "Now lets go fix you up." She said, pulling Allen to his feet. "Once that is done, I'm taking you out. Kanda's orders. He called me yesterday, you know."

Allen gave out a stifled "huh?" then remembered the car ride where Kanda made all sorts of calls. Thinking back, Kanda did call Lenalee.

"Yep. I'm taking you to the spa. Kanda said something about you being exhausted and in major need of some relaxation." Lenalee washed Allen's hand free of blood and tried as best she could to get the small particles of glass out of him knuckles. She then found the first aid kit and wrapped Allen's hand tightly and efficiently.

"There." Lenalee smiled, her violet eyes shining.

Allen smiled back at her. She was the nicest girl he had ever met. "Thank you, Lenalee." He truly meant it. "For everything." Allen rose his hand and gave a small smirk. "I just don't know what I would do without you." He shrugged his shoulders, feeling stupid for over thinking things, and for punching a mirror to pieces.

"No problem, now lets go get pampered." Lenalee tugged on Allen and soon they were out the door.

–

Kanda stood in a large conference room after all the other businessmen left. He stood there staring at the folder in front of him. It held all the documents for the new company he been forced into owning. Flipping several of the pages inside the folder, Kanda grimaced. The company would be a large profit on his behalf, but all that was stated about it was that it resided in another country. Another country in which Kanda had to travel to.

"Damn this travel time." Kanda growled, flipping another page. He had some trading companies over in America that he traveled to on a regular basis. He never liked the plane rides. They made him sick to his stomach. This new company, was based in America also, so just a little more time needed to be spent in America.

That got Kanda thinking.

He was up for a challenge.

Reaching for his phone in his pocket, Kanda kept thinking. He called up his business partner, Komui Lee.

"Hello~ Wonderful older brother speaking~!"

"Komui. I have a plan." Kanda grunted into the phone, shutting the folder in front of him. _America..._

On the other line, Komui got serious. He was now in business mode. "What kind of plan?"

Kanda smirked. "A big one."

–

**Sorry about the link.**

**Here it is again. **

** .com**


	15. Chapter 15

Friday, it was Friday afternoon. Allen was coming back to Kanda's apartment when he felt his phone sound off in his pocket. Squirming just a little, and hissing at his hurt hand, Allen finally managed to get the device out from his pants. "Hello?" He answered, hoping it was Kanda, but the voice that returned sounded nothing like the man. It wasn't deep; it wasn't accented with some Japanese. It was purely English, purely western English, purely Lavi.

"_Hey buddy! How's it going?"_ Lavi chirped into the phone, excited that he finally got a hold of Allen. Lavi had been in Japan for two days now. He went there just to find Allen, to bring Allen back home with him. Those plans never really worked out.

"It's going okay. I guess." Allen mumbled into the phone. "Better now that I got a massage." Allen knew he had to sound a little happier. Even though he was very sad that Kanda was away, and he was leaving Japan on Sunday. "Did you get your ticket for Sunday?" Allen asked, wondering if he would have to be alone on the plane ride home.

Lavi cursed into the phone. _"Damn, I forgot to call the airport. I'll do that later."_ With all that was happening, there was no surprise that Lavi forgot about his ride home. _"We're going back to Hawaii right? For a week's worth of vacation?"_

Allen sighed, not really wanting to go back to Hawaii, but that was what his ticket was for. "Yeah…" He didn't sound too enthusiastic over the phone. Lavi frowned on his end of the line.

"_Ya know, Allen…"_ Lavi started, trying to think of the right words to say. _"You'll probably see him again."_ It hurt Lavi to say such words, since he was in love with Allen to an extent. He couldn't be jealous of the kid, since he found comfort in Tyki.

Allen's voice cracked into the phone. "I w-won't though." Allen fought back the tears, not wanting Lenalee, who was sitting next to him in the car, to freak out. "We live in two completely different worlds." Allen bit his lip. The car he was in was slowly coming to a halt. "Lavi, I have to go." Before Lavi could say anything more, ask for an address, anything, Allen hung up.

"Allen-chan, is there anything else I can do?" Lenalee asked once they were out of the car, in front of Kanda's apartment building. She could see Allen was hurting. Not just physically because of his hand, but mentally.

Allen bared a fake smile. "Nope! Thanks Lenalee, today was what I needed!" He stretched his arms in the air, feeling the full soothing effect of the massage he had received. " I think I'm going to watch some television or something, maybe call some friends back home." He smiled again, and gave Lenalee a light hug. "Thanks." He said shakily, before pulling back and walking into the building.

Lenalee stood outside of the car for a moment, watching as Allen disappeared into the building. She pulled out her phone immediately and called her brother. He answered a little too quickly. "Brother?"

"_Yes, my darling little sister?"_ Komui chirped back with enthusiasm. He always loved talking with his sister. She was the apple of his eyes. His pride and joy. His-

"Brother, I need you to get Kanda back home." Lenalee begged into the phone, while getting back into the car to head off to work yet again. "Allen- He's… Well…"

"_I can't get him back in Tokyo just yet, Lenalee. Kanda and I are planning on a huge move. Kanda needs this extra night away to keep things rolling." _Komui hated to tell his sister no, but what he said was the truth.

"Brother, please." Lenalee begged.

"_I can't. I need to go, Lenalee." _Komui said goodbye and the line went silent. Lenalee took in a deep breath, closing her violet eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in the car seat. There was nothing she could do. She thought about her brother's words. _"…a huge move…"_ What could they be planning? Lenalee thought about it for a moment. She was a smart girl. She got it after a second.

With a smile on her face, she squealed with joy. "We're moving the business to America!" She kicked her feet in joy. "Ah! I have to tell Allen!" Lenalee dialed the number quickly. "Come one, come on, come on!" The call ran through all the way to Allen's voicemail. Lenalee snapped the phone shut and frowned. It was too late to tell the chauffeur to turn the car around. She really needed to get back to work, but she was so excited that her body shivered with joy. She would call Allen again later, and hopefully that time, he would answer.

Lenalee smiled again, looking out the window of the car. The city seemed to have a new light to it. "Moving to America." The gleeful grin on her face lit up the whole city.

Kanda paced around his temporary office. He was stressed out from al the papers he had to fill out and anxious because he wasn't around Allen. The day was moving so fast for him. He barely had any time to himself, and along with that, he barely had any time to check on Allen. He figured that the day had to have been going dreadfully slow for Allen. A wave of guilt passed over Kanda, but he soon shook it off. "If that damned kid can't last a couple days without me…" He knew that Allen couldn't.

Kanda huffed loudly before walking around from the front of his desk, to the back where the large windows were. He pressed his hands against the window, feeling the cool glass underneath his touch. He turned towards his desk, leaning against it on his palms. He was so tired, and very ready to go back home. Back home to where Allen was. "Allen…" Kanda finally gave in. He sat down in his large office chair, while pulling out his cell phone from his pocket. He pressed the numbers lightly, dialing 'Allen Walker.' Holding the phone to his ear, he heard the tone of the ringer.

A snuffed voice answered. _"Hello?"_ Clearly Allen didn't know that it was Kanda on the other side of the line. Kanda thought about it for a second. Then hit his face with an open palm. _"Hello? Who is this?"_

" I forgot to give you my damned number." Kanda cursed at himself. He couldn't believe how much of an idiot he was.

"_Kanda! How are you!? When are you coming back? What have you been doing?" _ Allen was talking a million miles a minute. He was so excited, and yet his voice was hoarse from emotions that overwhelmed him after Lavi's phone call.

"I'm fine. Why do you sound like that?" Kanda picked up on it right away. "Are you sick?"

A small fit of laughter made its way over the phone line. _"No, I'm just- well- I miss you."_ Allen shied away from the phone for a second. Kanda just grunted back a 'miss you too.'

"I will be back in the morning." Kanda stated as a comforting tool for Allen. It didn't really help much. Kanda heard Allen whimper into the phone a little. "Can you wait that long? You haven't gotten yourself hurt or anything yet?"

The line was silent. Kanda raised an eyebrow. "Moyashi…"

"_Heh-Heh, there was only a little bit of blood. I'm cleaning up the glass now." _ Kanda heard sweeping noises and what sounded like broken glass.

"What did you hurt?" Kanda demanded to know. _ I really can't leave him alone. This is bad._ Kanda resituated himself in his chair. He swirled it around so it was facing the large windows. The sun was finally on it way towards the horizon.

"_It was just my hand. No stitched needed." _ Allen smiled into the phone. Even though he had been crying only moments earlier, he was happy as can be on the phone with Kanda. _ "I will have to buy you a new mirror though. Sorry about that."_

Kanda smirked into the phone. "Che, baka Moyashi."

"_My name is Allen you annoyingly attractive Japanese man."_

Kanda leaned back in his chair. He liked this flirting on the phone, but he wanted to be closer to Allen. To be done with his work and get back to his life. He wanted to get back to Allen. He wanted to spend all his time with the white haired American. That was why he was taking such a big risk with his business. "Allen." Kanda bit his lip, trying to save his news for when he was actually with Allen in person. "I have some news for you-"

"_Yeah?"_ Kanda heard Allen sweep up some more glass. _"What is it?" _ The happiness that was radiating through the phone was overwhelming.

"My company, it's moving to-" _Boop-boop- _Kanda was cut off by a 'line waiting' noise. Kanda pulled his phone back. It was an important call that he had been waiting for. A call to finalize everything he had been changing around in his company. He held the phone to his ear again. "Shit, Allen, I have to go."

"_What? But what about the news?" _Kanda frowned, promising Allen that he will tell him the following morning. His phone beeped again.

"Allen, I really have to go. I will see you tomorrow morning, bright and early. I promise." Kanda was about to shut his phone, but Allen stopped him just before he hung up.

"_I love you, Kanda."_

"Che. Love you too, Moyashi." Kanda snapped his phone shut, not before hearing, '_It's Allen!'_

**ERMAHGERD! I am so sorry that this update took so long. I have been so busy with college stuff and I feel terrible that you guys had to wait this long. Also, my tumblr name is on my profile. It should show up there for sure. I hope you liked this chapter. For some reason I had a hard time writing it. **

**Review Please!**


	16. Chapter 16

That night Allen finished cleaning up the glass in the bathroom. His hand was still throbbing dully. He checked the injury under the red tinged wrap. The cuts on his hand were puffy and red. They had stopped bleeding, but were clearly starting to get infected. Allen needed to find some kind of Neosporin to apply to the wounds. Searching the cabinets in the bathroom, he finally found something that would work, along with some new bandages. He carefully applied the new bandages after cleaning his hand. It was sore, but after treating it properly he felt much better.

Allen turned off the light as he left the bathroom behind. He felt for his phone in his pocket, thinking about Kanda. He wondered if he would get another call from him, but after about an hour or so he gave up on waiting. The sun was well below the horizon and all Allen had to do now was wait until morning to talk to Kanda again.

"I wonder what Kanda wanted to tell me…" Allen sighed, heading to the kitchen to make a snack. There wasn't much in the cabinets. There never is, but Allen managed his snack with the few things he found. He paced around with his snack in hand, nibbling on it while thinking aloud. "It couldn't have been that important. He stopped mid-sentence before he told me. That call must have been ten times as important." Allen's heart jumped. He kept thinking of all kinds of news that Kanda could tell him. Was it good or bad? He had no clue and it was bothering him. What could Kanda possibly want to tell him?

"This is useless worrying about it." Allen plopped down on the black, leather couch situated in the middle of the living space. "I've had enough drama lately. What with my temper tantrum-" He admitted guiltily, " And Lavi-" Allen dropped his snack in his lap. "Shit! Lavi." Allen grabbed his phone quickly. He felt like a major ass when he thought of Lavi and how he hung up on his earlier that day. "I'm such an idiot."

Allen quickly opened up his flip phone and proceeded to dial Lavi's number. The line rang through to Lavi's voicemail. That got Allen wondering. His best friend, Lavi, always answered the phone when he called. Defeated, Allen gave Lavi some space and decided to call again at a different time. Allen was about to close his phone and set it down when he realized he had a text message that he didn't know of. It was from Lenalee.

It read: _Major News Allen-chan! I called Kanda and he said that he wanted to tell you himself, but don't fret! It's GREAT news! LUV Lenalee~_

Allen was really anxious by then. "Ah!" He growled, stomping his feet on the hard wood floors of the living space. "I want to know!"

Anyone who worked for Kanda was in for a hectic workday. The load of moving an entire company to a different country was as hard as it got. There was a lot to be done for something that big. There was even more to be done when Tyki ended up being late to work that morning. Lenalee had reprimanded him. She could be frightening at stressful times. He had spilled coffee on his work shirt, adding to his already messy attire. He was hung over with a headache. Lenalee had abandoned him later that morning, adding more work to his already heavy workload. Needless to say, it had been a long day for Tyki Mikk. He was as ready as ever to go home. The problem though, was that Lavi was most likely still going to be there.

Tyki rubbed his temples. "What am I going to do about that guy?" Tyki knew that after what had happened, he wouldn't be able to act normally around the red head. He had to get Lavi out of his apartment and fast.

Tyki left his office area behind, loosened his tie, and headed to the elevator where he slumped against one of the walls, completely exhausted. The ride down to the main lobby floor was a long one; Tyki struggled to keep his eyes open. Finally, at the first floor, the doors of the elevator opened. Tyki stumbled backwards, letting out a surprised shriek.

"Hey- Uhm, I brought you a new pair of clothes. I know you probably just want to go back to your place, but I thought it would be rude of me not to treat my host." It was Lavi. "After all, you've done a lot for me lately." He was standing there, in a somewhat casual-formal shirt. Two buttons at the top were unbuttoned. His red hair was still tossed about his head, not looking any different from that morning.

"Really?" Tyki sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "What did you have in mind?" Tyki really wasn't up for arguing with Lavi at the moment. He was just going to toughen up and deal with the American until he was sent off on a plane to his own country.

"Dinner." Lavi smiled brightly, throwing Tyki some clean clothes. "I know it's late, but I think you need this. I mean, we left on some shaky terms this morning." Lavi shrugged, tilting his head to the side. His red hair flopped over to the side.

Tyki jerked his exhausted frame upright. "Fine." He really didn't want to talk about the happening of the night before, but really he had no fight in him to resist. Also, a dinner out sounded like a good way to end the rough day he had just had. "Let me go change." He turned to the public restroom on the first floor of the building. "I'll be right back."

Lavi took a seat on one of the couches in the lobby, right near the front entrance. "Take your time." He winked, green eye shining. "I'll be right here." He then crossed his legs, almost seductively. Or at least that's what Tyki got out of the situation. The tall, dark skinned man headed for the bathroom, tired out of his mind, but changed into clean clothes anyways.

When Tyki was done in the bathroom, he felt refreshed in his new clothes. He had splashed some cold water onto his tired face to wake himself up. He wasn't about to fall asleep around Lavi. There was no telling what the guy would do while he was sleeping.

"Ready to go?" Tyki asked, fixing the last button on his shirt. He patted out the wrinkles of his dress shirt and gave Lavi a questioning look. Lavi was standing, leaning back a little and taking all of Tyki in. "What?" Tyki growled.

"Nothing, you just look good is all." Lavi offered his arm as a joke. "Shall we?" Tyki glared and swatted away Lavi's arm.

"Let's just go." Tyki heard his stomach gurgle. Dinner sounded wonderful.

The place they ended up at was one of those restaurants on the top floor of a hotel. Tyki had only ever been to a place such as that once before. That time was for business though. This time is for pure enjoyment of the atmosphere. The hostess that showed them to their table gave them a funny look. It was later in the night and it was just the two of them. It wasn't like they got a group of coworkers together to go eat; it was more like- more like a-

Tyki cursed himself as he sat down at the table. "A damn date." The chairs were so comfortable. The place was warm. The window seat they were at gave a spectacular view of the night-lights of the city. They were far away from the normal crowd of late diners. "What were you thinking bringing me here?" Tyki pulled at the collar of his shirt.

Lavi gave out a small laugh. "I don't know what you are talking about. I am just treating you as kindly as you have treated me." Lavi was sitting casually in his chair opposite of Tyki's.

"Whatever." Tyki growled, rubbing his tired eyes. They ordered their drinks and then their food. Everything went smoothly, no words were exchanged, and they just sat there in silence, enjoying the scenes of the nighttime cityscape. After their plates were empty, Lavi finally spoke.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." He said softly. Tyki gave him a questioning look. "I have to go back to my previously planned vacation with Allen. Allen is leaving on Sunday, but unfortunately I couldn't get a ride back on his plane with him. So tomorrow is it." Lavi shrugged, scratching his head. "So I guess this is kind of a 'goodbye' dinner." He bit his lip and gave Tyki a sad look.

"Oh-" Tyki was surprised at his own reaction. He was sure that he wanted Lavi gone as soon as possible, but at the moment, he didn't want the red head to ever leave. "Ah- Lavi…"

"It's okay, really. I had fun here. Time to go back to reality." Lavi pushed his chair back and stood up. "Should we head back?" He grabbed his coat from the backside of the chair. It had grown quite cold outside during their dinner together.

Tyki was speechless. All he could do was nod. There was something urging him forward. Part of him told him to hate the man who took advantage of him, but another part screamed at him to grab a hold of him and never let go. He stood up and followed Lavi out of the restaurant. Tyki was only a few steps behind Lavi as they walked down the street side, signaling for a cab to come and pick them up.

"Lavi…" Tyki said softly, reaching out to the red head. Lavi was silent and facing away from him. Tyki could see his shoulders shaking. "Hey-" He finally grabbed a hold of Lavi's shoulder and twisted him around. Lavi was biting his lip and had the most impressive kicked puppy dog look on his face. Tyki let go almost instantly. "Lavi, why-?"

"Some things you just can't get over right?" Lavi shook his head.

"I don't know what you mean." Tyki raised an eyebrow.

"I can't help but feel guilty for still having feelings for Allen." Lavi gave an exasperated sigh, trying to walk away from Tyki, but Tyki grabbed him by the shoulder yet again.

"What? You're confusing me. If you feel guilty about sleeping with me and still liking that kid, then it's okay. Really. I won't be hurt if you choose him." Tyki tried laughing, but the laughs came out a bit awkwardly. "Really."

Lavi was sent over the edge. "I feel guilty because I really like you, and I don't want to leave!" Lavi buried his face into his hands. "There I said it. I'm that guy who gets attached." His skin felt so hot. He wasn't even drunk. Everything that he was saying, he was saying sober. It was too much.

Tyki stood back. Trying to think of all the things that had happened. How mad he was for being taken advantage of, yet how relieved he was at the fact that he was finally satisfied with his sexuality. It had only been a couple days that he was in company with Lavi. Who would have thought that all of these buried feelings would sprout in such a short amount of time?

"Ah, fuck it." Tyki detangles Lavi's hands from his face and held the red head's face in between his tanned hands. He stared deeply at Lavi. His golden eyes were smoldering under the intense heat surrounding them. He smashed his lips against Lavi's taking the entire American in. He didn't care that he was outside on a public sidewalk. He didn't care that Lavi and he had a one-night stand. He wanted to make it more than one night, more than what they had at the moment.

Tyki pulled back so that they could both breathe. "I have to tell you something." Tyki whispered, the steam from his breath tickling Lavi's quivering lips. Lavi let out a small whimpering 'what?'

"My job is moving to America. You won't be alone. I will be there for you. You just have to do something for me before I attempt to continue whatever the hell we have going on here." Tyki had his arms latched behind Lavi in a lower body hug.

Lavi's expression was priceless. It was a mix between sadness, shock, and excitement. "What!? What do I have to do? I'll do anything." He was almost jumping in joy, but Tyki was holding him still, leaning in for another kiss. Their lips met and Tyki finally spoke.

"Forget about Allen."


	17. Chapter 17

_Forget about Allen._ Surely Tyki hadn't meant for Lavi to drop all ties with Allen. That would be- well that would be impossible. Lavi stopped being all jittery and got serious. "What do you mean?"

"I mean lose those feelings you have for him. Give them all to me." Tyki spoke softly, his lips so close to Lavi's that his breath tickled the red head. "I'm being demanding now because I don't really know how this will all work out. So please just bear with me."

Lavi gave out a sigh of relief, wrapping his arms around Tyki's neck. There wasn't so much of a height difference, Lavi may have had been a few centimeters taller. "I'm relieved." He said within his sigh.

"Why?" Asked Tyki, pulling away from Lavi for a moment. "I thought you were bent on that guy?" Tyki cocked an eyebrow upward. His request was all too easy for Lavi to accept, and that was what confused Tyki.

"I thought you were going to say I couldn't be friends with him anymore. I've had way too many clingy boyfriends like that. Thanks for being a normal one." Lavi laughed, kissing Tyki lightly. He grabbed his new love's hand. "Come on, let's go back to your place." Lavi winked, causing a blush to come rushing into Tyki's cheek.

" Wait? What? I'm not a boyfriend! How can I be- you're a guy." Tyki stuttered. He wasn't quite sure yet how a homosexual relationship worked out.

Lavi gave Tyki a _are you kidding me_ look. "We just had dinner together."

"Yeah, so?"

"That was a date." Lavi stated.

"What- no! I mean- Ah hell." Tyki smacked his forehead. "So they really still call it boyfriends?" He asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, but we can use significant other, lover, partner- whichever you would like." Lavi stuck his tongue out at Tyki. The poor man was clueless to everything he had gotten himself into. Lavi just laughed. "Come one, Lover~"

Lavi hooked arms with Tyki and dragged him along. The night was cold and he held onto Tyki's arm tightly. "Let's go make the best of my last night in this fascinating country." Tyki nodded in approval. He was ready for this. And he was going to make it work out if it was the last thing he did.

The pushed open the door. Fumbled with buttons on shirts. A few ripped off of Lavi's shirt. They scattered to the floor button by button. Tyki yanked at his love's shirt. The fabric almost ripped at the stitches. Soon it fell to the floor. Tyki stood back and reveled over Lavi's thin frame. "Ah, Why do you have to be gone so soon?" He asked, kissing at Lavi's collarbone.

"Shh." Lavi held onto Tyki's head, pulling him in. He ran his long fingers through Tyki's brown, curly locks. "Don't talk. Just keep-" Lavi gasped as Tyki bit down on Lavi's neck. It wasn't a hard bite, just a little nip. "Just keep-"

"Alright." Tyki breathed in hard. He pulled at Lavi's sides and yanked him over to table near his small kitchenette. Tyki pulled him up on the table and spread his legs. He fumbled with Lavi's belt as Lavi tore at Tyki's shirt. Soon Tyki was shirtless and Lavi soon had his pants undone. The table creaked underneath the weight, though they didn't stop. Tyki dropped his pants and revealed his throbbing erection.

Lavi gasped with pure bliss. He ran his hands down Tyki's abdomen and soon laid hands on his prize. He stoked at Tyki, causing the curly haired man to shiver. He pushed Lavi down onto the table, ripping at his pants and yanking them off the American. He positioned himself at the edge, ready to push into Lavi.

Lavi squeezed his eyes shut. He knew this was going to be rough, since neither had time to prepare. It was a spur of the moment occurrence. Lavi knew he would be hurting on the plane ride back to America, but he didn't care. His hips shook as he wanted Tyki to push deep inside of him. "Just do it." He said with a raspy, sexy voice. "Come on, show me what you've got."

That was it, Tyki thrust deep inside his red haired lover's cavern. "You asked for this." He pushed deeper inside. Lavi gasped, gripping tightly to Tyki's shoulders, riding him with his slow hip movements.

It was right. It was perfect. It was bliss.

That night, Allen spent his time sleeping in Kanda's bed. The scent of his lover still lingered on the sheets. Allen smiled into the pillow, excited for Kanda's return in the morning. Allen let out a loud sigh; still thinking about what Kanda had meant to tell him over the phone. It seemed like everyone knew what was going on except him. He was so confused and spent that all he could do was lay about the apartment and wait for Kanda's return.

He had tried calling Lavi, to see if he had gotten his ticket for home yet, but his friend didn't answer. It was strange, Lavi always answered, but he must have been busy. Allen gave up after a while that night and ventured into Kanda's room. So then, sleeping on Kanda's bed, wrapped in Kanda's sheets, Allen thought about his experience in Japan. He never imagined that he would come to Japan on accident and meet the man of his dreams. He never expected anything that had happened over the past week.

"Kanda…." Allen mumbled, his silver eyes hooded by tired eyelids. "I want to see you now." Allen snuggled deeper into the blankets and closed his eyes. Soon it was going to be morning. Allen smiled again before drifting off into a deep sleep. Soon he would see Kanda.

Lavi felt his back burn with a deep ache. He sat up from the floor to which he had fallen. The pain spread from his ass up his spine and throughout his body. He groaned, lying back down on the floor. He soon realized that he had a pillow and blanket by him. He pulled the blanket close and remembered when Tyki laid it over him after the amazing time they had. Lavi rubbed his face into soft fabric. He was so tired. It was early morning and he glanced about the small apartment.

Where was Tyki?

Lavi panicked a little, sitting back up and searching the room for his lover. He wondered if Tyki had work that day, but he wasn't sure or not. Lavi was about to stand up, the pain in his back not stopping him, when Tyki walked in through the front door, carrying two cups of coffee and a box of donuts.

"Tyki." Lavi smiled, relieved that he hadn't been left alone for the last hours of his weird vacation in Japan. The smell of coffee woke him up instantly. His nostrils flared and he smiled wider. "You are my savior."

"Good morning." Tyki set the cups of coffee and box of donuts onto the table. The table creaked loudly and swayed over on one side. "Uh, I'm going to have to get a new table, but I guess that doesn't matter now. I can get one for my new apartment when I move."

Lavi stood, ignoring the pain in his back, he held the blanket around his cold, naked form. He reached for a cup of coffee and took a sip gingerly. His lips were raw from the rough kissing he had done the night before. When he took the cup away, he looked at Tyki with a questioning expression. "You're moving?"

Tyki grinned. "In about a month or so." He knew Lavi would be pleased with this news.

Lavi nodded. "That's nice." He took another sip of coffee and then grabbed for the box of donuts. "Where too?" He asked before shoving a donut into his mouth. He was so hungry. He didn't know why, but he guessed from the range of activities he had done the night before.

Tyki grinned even wider. He reached over and head Lavi's hand, the one free from the coffee cup. "America." His golden eyes stared at Lavi, waiting for the reaction he knew would come.

Lavi dropped his cup. The coffee splashed all over the floor. He swallowed down the donut in his mouth. It traveled down his throat in a hard lump. He coughed a little once it was down. "Wh-What?!"

"America." Tyki repeated. He walked over to the small kitchenette and grabbed a towel from the sink. He began to clean up the mess that Lavi made with his coffee. Thank god the floors were wooden and not carpet. "You heard me right. I'm moving to America." Tyki looked up at Lavi, flashing a grin and throwing the coffee soaked rag into the sink.

"How? Why!?" Lavi almost dropped the blanket from his waist. It was the only thing keeping him from being completely naked in front of Tyki. " I- I just-"

"Business." Tyki grabbed Lavi by the shoulders and gave him a reassuring shake. "My job is moving to America. New York City to be exact." He pulled Lavi close and gave him a tight hug. Lavi latched onto him immediately.

" I can't believe this!" Lavi jumped, kissing Tyki on the lips. "You're coming to America! We can-"

Tyki shushed Lavi and kissed him passionately. "We can be together without the problem of living on opposite ends of the Earth." They held each other tightly. Lavi nuzzled his face into the nape of Tyki's neck. Tyki repeated himself. "We can be together."

Lavi pulled back, a red blush crept onto his cheeks. It almost matched the shade of his fiery hair. "Wait-!" He gasped. "Your job is moving. Which means your boss, Kanda is- that means Allen-!" Lavi jumped with joy. He was so happy for his best friend. He wouldn't have to leave Kanda. Lavi couldn't wait to see what Allen had to say about the whole ordeal. Lavi looked up at Tyki who was smiling at him and nodding, confirming that Kanda was coming to America also.

"Everything is working out." Tyki pulled Lavi in again. He held his America there for a moment. "Do you think you can wait the month out? For me?"

Lavi nodded, kissing Tyki softly. " Yes, I can. I can always wait for you." He grinned brightly.

Things were working out perfectly.

It was morning, Allen hadn't really been able to sleep well at all. He was currently lying in Kanda's bed, staring at the ceiling, waiting for the minutes to pass. Allen heard the front door of the apartment creak open from the far bedroom that was Kanda's. He launched himself out of Kanda's bed, tripping over the sheets. His heart was racing. Today was essentially his last day in Japan. He would be on a plane the next morning, on his way home, without Kanda next to him.

Allen heard the door sound shut. He then heard the sound of keys being dropped on the glass table next to the front door. Then he heard the sound of a very tired man walking around the apartment.

Kanda was home.

Allen ran down the narrow hall from Kanda's bedroom. He ignored the tingling pain in his hand. He needed to change his bandages once again, but he knew that could wait. Kanda was home, and that meant Kanda came first. Upon entering the living room area, Allen saw Kanda. He was standing there in all of his masculine glory. He looked tired.

"Kanda, you're back." Allen gave a shy smile, his heart still pounding as he stood there awkwardly. Kanda yawned, cracking his jaw just a little. He nodded and outstretched his arms. He was ready for Allen's waiting embrace.

Allen grinned widely. He launched himself into Kanda's arms, snuggling his face into his lover's chest. "I've missed you so much."

"Same." Kanda grunted, taking all of Allen in. He pressed his face into Allen's soft white hair. He kissed Allen softly on his head, and picked him up off the ground. He spun Allen around gently. Allen felt his feet touch the ground for a second, before Kanda scooped him off his feet.

Allen let the taller man carry him off throughout the apartment. Allen wasn't so small that Kanda had no problem carrying him. Kanda did have to fix his grip on Allen a couple times. He finally carried Allen down the hallway, back to the bedroom. He set the younger down on the bed and kneeled in front of him.

Allen stared deep into Kanda's sapphire eyes. "Kanda."

Kanda leaned his head down to Allen's knees, resting his forehead on Allen's kneecap. "How about some news?" Allen made a small 'yes' noise, and ran his fingers through Kanda's hair, loosening the tight ponytail and letting Kanda's hair fall in dark curtains around his face.

Kanda reached into the pocket of his black pants. He pulled some pieces of paper. He handed them to Allen. Allen took them, confused at what they could be. When he looked closer, he saw that the paper was in fact a plane ticket. "Why a ticket?"

"First class, for a more comfortable ride home." Kanda blew his bangs from his eyesight. "Do you like it?"

Allen gave a weak smile. He was expecting more exciting news. He stared at the ticket and realized that there was another behind it. He looked at the names on the tickets. One was his, and the other- "Kanda, Yu." Allen's silver eyes shot wide open. "Kanda, you're-"

Kanda smirked. "I'm coming with you, Moyashi." Kanda couldn't say anything else. Allen leapt from the bed and tackled Kanda to the ground, kissing him in tears. Kanda wrapped his arms around Allen. "I'm coming with you."

Allen cried tears of joy. His nose running, eyes streaming tears. "How?"

Kanda smirked again, giving Allen a kiss on his forehead. "There are perks of owning your own company. Perks like being able to move your company anywhere in the world it allows. So that means New York is the place for me and my company."

Allen gave a genuine smile, kissing Kanda over and over. "I love you so much. I just can't express how happy this makes me feel."

Kanda couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at Allen's appearance. Tears were everywhere. His face was red and puffy. His nose was dripping. His smile was the icing on the cake. "Hah, I love you too, Moyashi."

Between sobs of joy, Allen responded. "My name is Allen."

**My Tumblr URL is on my profile page. Follow please?**


	18. Chapter 18

Allen plopped down on the leather couch of Kanda's apartment. He had gathered all his belongings, which seemed to have multiplied over the past week he had been in Japan. He started out with a pair a sweats, his passport, and a small carry on bag. This time around, he had acquired a few outfits, some toiletries and a boyfriend. His life had taken a large jump of change upon arriving in Japan. He just couldn't believe all the things that had happened.

He got on the wrong plane.

He met a foreign man.

He fell in love.

It was like a silly story some love struck teenager would tell to his or her friends. Allen was glad though. He was completely and utterly happy. He blew his bangs from his eyes and leaned back on the couch. Today was his last day in Japan. At first he had dreaded leaving the beautiful country, but now he was relieved to leave. Relieved because Kanda was coming with him.

"Kanda~?" Allen shouted from the living room into the apartment. He turned in the couch and looked over the back of it. He watched down the hallway. Kanda had wanted to take a hot shower after his long business trip. Allen wondered if he was done yet.

Allen slumped back down onto the leather couch. He propped his feet up on the small coffee table and sighed loudly. He just wanted to curl up next to Kanda and stay there forever. He sighed once more and figured he had a while to wait until Kanda came out from the bathroom. Allen bit his lip and felt a buzz in his pocket. His phone had just received a text message. He pulled it out and checked whom it was from.

_Message: Lavi._

Allen clicked on the message. It soon popped up on his phone. Lavi had texted him saying he had chosen to go back to New York instead of Hawaii, and hoped Allen had made the same choice. Allen laughed and texted him in response, saying he had. They had ceased contact for the length of their Japan trip and Allen felt bad for the lack of communication. He knew Lavi had liked him. He knew Lavi was heart broken, but somehow got over it. It was life, and it was confusing.

Allen set his phone down on the coffee table and brought his knees to his chest. He sat his chin upon his knees and blew his hair from his face again. Then he heard the floor creak behind him. He turned around quickly and face Kanda. The Japanese man snuck up on him without him noticing.

"Ah! Kanda!" Allen pouted, but then blood rose to his cheeks. Kanda was standing there with a towel around his waist, water droplets dripping from his hair. The water streamed down his naked chest, down his abdomen, and to his hipbones. "Um…" Allen lifted his brow, smiling. "I take it that I need to take my clothes off now?"

Kanda gripped Allen by the collar of his sweatshirt; he pulled him up, smashing his lips against Allen's. Allen crawled over the back of the couch and wrapped his arms around Kanda's muscular neck. Kanda pulled Allen close, kissing him tenderly. H pulled him off the floor and pushed him up against the wall. Allen breathed hard and tore at Kanda's towel. It soon dropped to the floor. Allen then felt Kanda against him, already hardening. The wall behind Allen pressed hard against his back.

"Ah, Kanda." Allen moaned, clawing at Kanda's back and lifted his legs so that he was latched onto to Kanda. Kanda pushed eagerly on Allen's pants. They fell past his pale hips, showing his underwear. Kanda worked on those next while attacking Allen with kisses. He nipped at Allen's perfect skin. Allen bared his neck for Kanda to attack.

Kanda thrust upwards, pushing Allen hard against the wall. Allen felt Kanda hard against his thigh, wanting him inside him right then and there. He was throbbing inside his underwear. When Kanda finally pulled the fabric away, Allen's manhood sprung out already dripping with his fluids. Next to go was Allen's sweatshirt, which came off with ease. Soon the two were naked against each other, rubbing in all the right places. Allen swayed his hips into Kanda, wanting everything the Japanese man had to offer.

Kanda ran a hand through Allen's hair, traveling down to caress his blushed cheek. He kissed him once more before moving his fingers to the edge of Allen's mouth. It only took a second for Allen to begin sucking on them, lavishing them with his saliva. Kanda smirked and carried Allen over to the couch, pushing him down to the cushions and spreading his legs. Allen let out a moan as he felt Kanda trace his wet fingers around Allen's wanting hole.

"Kanda pulled Allen's legs over his shoulders and plunged a slick finger inside Allen. Allen clenched his muscles, but soon moved with Kanda's finger. Then another was pressed in, causing Allen to flinch a little. His eyes watered, but he grabbed the leather siding of the couch to calm himself. Kanda moved skillfully inside of him, moving his fingers in a scissor-like motion.

Allen's cock twitched. Kanda noticed that it had and pulled his fingers out. He then grabbed a hold of Allen's man hood and stroked it roughly. Allen yelped, arching his back into Kanda's movement. Kanda quickened the pace of his hand, making Allen moan even louder than before. That was when Kanda positioned himself in line with Allen's entrance.

Allen could feel the tip of Kanda's penis quivering close to his ass. He pushed his hips forward, trying to get Kanda inside of him as quick as possible. The movement was successful as Allen felt Kanda press himself into him. First, it was just the head. The feeling overwhelmed Allen. Next, Kanda pushed himself in to the hilt. He had waited days for Kanda's return. He knew that the night before, Kanda was just too tired, but now he was roaring and ready to go.

Allen gasped, the blissful tears in his eyes streamed down his cheeks and his jaw was clenched from the painful joy. Kanda then started to move inside Allen. He thrust in and out of Allen's cavern. Allen moved with Kanda, still holding onto the leather couch with his hurt hand. The bandages had started to look pink from the blood seeping through them from his cuts.

Kanda gripped Allen's hand that was clenched on the couch. He held it tenderly so that Allen didn't hurt himself any further. He switched position suddenly, moving Allen's legs down to his own waist and pulled Allen up from the couch. Allen's sweat soaked back had lifted from the leather in a sticky fashion. He was now sitting on Kanda, feeling the large, pulsating cock ramming inside of him. It was his turn now to ride.

Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck, leaving nail marks on his lover's back. Kanda grabbed Allen by the hips. He was sure to leave bruises. He motioned for Allen to start moving. Kanda's hands guiding Allen's hips up and down. Allen smacked down on Kanda, the sound of slick flesh on flesh was erotic. Allen continued the pattern several times over, until he couldn't hold the burning sensation, that had formed in his low gut, in. He released onto Kanda's chest, some getting into the Japanese man's still wet hair.

Allen laughed a little, running his hand through the slippery cum. Kanda's skin tensed up in goose bumps. He took in a hard breath and rammed up into Allen once more before ejaculating his thick substance into Allen. The excess cum dripped from Allen's loose hole, down his thighs, and onto the ruined leather.

Kanda pulled out, grabbing his own member and rubbing it to get the rest of his fluids out. Allen, taking in deep breaths, leaning down and rang his tongue along Kanda's shaft. He licked up all the cum and finally took Kanda into his mouth. His tongue did the final job of getting everything from Kanda. Kanda spurted into Allen's mouth. Allen swallowed and then smiled, some extra cum and drool dripping from the sides of his mouth.

Kanda pulled Allen to his chest and laid back on the couch. Allen laid on top of Kanda and felt every lung movement and heard Kanda's quickened heart beat slow down. Kanda ran his hands through Allen's platinum hair. He arched his neck to kiss Allen on the top of the head. "I love you."

Allen smiled into Kanda's skin. " I love you too." He then closed his eyes and drifted off for a moment. Before he knew it, Kanda had carried him to the bedroom and laid him in the bed. They laid there under the satin sheets and let the world revolve around them.

Allen curled close to Kanda and thought of everything that had happened over the past week. He thought of what was to come. It was a little frightening. He wondered where Kanda was going to live and what would become of his business. It was a whole new world that Allen worried about. He sighed, snuggling closer to Kanda.

"Everything will work out." Kanda said reassuringly. It was like he could read Allen's every thought. "You'll see."

Allen smiled, hugging Kanda close. "Yeah, It will."

They spent the day in the bedroom, only getting up to shower. Kanda had to take another shower after everything they had done. Though he didn't mind since his shower could fit_ two_ people inside it. They showered together, leading to another round of hot sex. They toweled each other dry and put on comfy clothes to lie around. Kanda ordered food for them to eat. It was a simple, drama free, day.

Allen received a call that night from Lavi, saying he made it back to New York safely. He sounded extremely tired and talked about how excited he was for Tyki to be coming to America. Allen was shocked to hear all the news about Lavi and Tyki being together. Although, he should have guessed it since Lavi was particularly busy the whole time he was in Japan.

They ended the call shortly after that, Lavi had wanted to unpack and get to bed. Allen also wanted to get back to Kanda who was aggravated that Allen still talked to Lavi. Allen threw his phone onto his carry on bag that was by the door.

He walked over to Kanda who was packing a small suitcase full of clothes and toiletries. "What about the rest of your stuff?" Allen asked, wondering how Kanda was going to get al of his belongings to New York from Japan.

"I am leaving the furniture, all I need is for the movers to gather the rest of my things and send them over. It won't take more than a week with priority shipping." Kanda threw a few dress shirts into his suitcase. He then traveled to his bathroom and grabbed a small bottle that looked like some kind of medication.

"What's that?" Allen asked, tilting his head to the side to read the bottle's label. He laughed when he read the print.

Kanda growled and threw the bottle into his suitcase. "You know all too well what that is." He walked over to Allen, grabbing his face and placing a kiss on his lips. He pulled away, staring into Allen's silver eyes with his own sapphire ones.

"I still think it's funny." Allen blushed, while letting out a small chuckle. "A big, tough guy like yourself, gets-"

Kanda growled, kissing Allen once more to shut him up. He pulled away and finished Allen's sentence.

"-Gets plane sick."

**The END**

**I think I might write a short sequel to this story about them living in New York. What do you guys think?**


	19. UPDATE

Authors Note:

Hey guys! I have seen the reviews for a sequel to Hopscotch. It will be called "Child's Play" and I will be starting to write it here shortly after I am done with my Supernatural highschool!destiel fic. I hope you guys can wait a little longer, but I promise it will be up within the month most likely, if not mid march.

Thanks!


End file.
